


I Like You Too Much

by dumbochan



Series: the mall au no one asked for [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, Developing Relationship, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, Half-Foreign Iwaizumi, He's half Greek, M/M, Mall AU, Meddling Friends, Now featuring Half-Foreign Daichi, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbochan/pseuds/dumbochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi works at his mother's cafe. Oikawa works at H&M. </p><p>Oikawa had immediate interest in Iwaizumi, since he first laid eyes on the boy, and he continuously visits the cafe in hopes that Iwaizumi will take a hint and develop an interest back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this [post](http://roronoaxd.tumblr.com/post/145928030662/mall-au-iwaoi) that I wrote sometime last month, and finally decided to make it a thing. 
> 
> This is definitely something different from what I usually write, but eh...why not give it a try. Also, if any of these Greek things, aren't actually Greek, I'm sorry. I'm trying... 
> 
> The first chapter is kind of short, but I'm using this as a more... relaxed story compared to my other WIPs. Bear with me, I'm going through a slump.

There were times where Hajime loved his job, and there were times where he hated it. Right now, he hated it, because he was stuck in the kitchen rolling hand-made dough into balls to be fried in olive oil and drizzled with honey, cinnamon and ground nuts. Making the dough and forming them was easy, he’s been making loukoumades since he was a kid. The problem was the batches that he was forced to produce were just so fucking _large_ , since they were a popular demand at the café. He had been standing in the same spot, rolling donut holes for the past fifteen minutes, and still had another ten minutes of rolling left. 

 

Being Half-Japanese, and Half-Greek was something he took pride in. Sure, when he was younger, some kids would make fun of him for never being ‘Japanese enough’ whatever that meant. He didn’t see anything wrong with it because while those kids were stuck in boring ol’ Miyagi for summer breaks, he got to fly to Crete and make all kinds of desserts and pastries with his maternal grandmother. He also got to go see football matches at the Pankritio Stadium, satisfy his reptile obsession at the Aquaworld Aquarium, and even received history lessons at the Heraklion Archaeological Museum. Not to mention all the times he spent on the beaches, shorelines, and at sea fishing with his maternal grandfather and dad. Hajime also firmly believed that he had such great skin because the best olive oil in the world comes from Crete (sure, that’s an extremely biased statement, based off his grandmother’s words but the truth nevertheless). He loved the two worlds he had such an active part in.  

 

His knowledge of Cretan desserts was passed to him through his grandmother and mother, and it made the social aspect of his job fun. His mother spoke fluent Greek, English, and Japanese, but relied on him to answer questions about their sweets to the Japanese public, while she mainly dealt with the English-speaking tourists. Hajime himself knew a quite a bit English, but his Greek and of course Japanese, was definitely more superior.

 

When his mother decided to open her own Greek café, he had just graduated high school and was planning on going to college in Tokyo. She found the perfect space in one of Tokyo’s most popular malls, and Hajime gladly took a job to help her. Their establishment has been a hot commodity for the past two years, and the future continues to look bright.

 

But making so many damn loukoumades was getting old, extremely fast. It was a lot more fun back when he was ten, because if he was tired, his yiayia would just take over. He doesn’t have that luxury now, which makes the act all the more bothersome. “Hajime, if you make one more scowl, I will throttle you.” His mother complains as she passes through the kitchen, dusting some bougatsa with some powdered sugar, and then leaving again. Since Hajime is 21, an adult, he scowls once more anyway before focusing hard on forming these donuts.

 

Finally finishing his batch, he placed them on large shelf, rolling it to the fryer. Just when he was getting ready to start dunking these babies in olive oil, his mother re-entered the kitchen. “ _Moro mou_ (my baby), I need you to deliver this to table four.”

“I thought you wanted me to make-”

“I’ll make them. Go take these to table four!” His mother handed him small serving platter of baklava and quickly shooed him out of the kitchen.

 

Hajime had to scream internally when he noticed that table four, just so happened to be filled with foreigners. His mother usually dealt with the tourists, and though Iwaizumi knew enough English to get by and answer any possible questions, he was self-conscious of his screwy accent. Usually, he exuded confidence, but whenever he spoke English, his voice did weird things, and the tourists usually thought it was cute, but Hajime is a _tough_ guy, he can’t be _cute_. It’s embarrassing enough when his mom calls him cute, he doesn’t need strangers doing the same. Plus, he wasn’t a coward (and his mother would kill him if he backed out of delivering food just because he was afraid to speak English); so he sucked it up, put on a smile and walked over to the table.

 

\--

 

Tooru still had a lot of time to waste before he was expected to turn up for his shift at H&M. His class had gotten out early today, so he thought he’d loiter around the Starbucks in the mall before he had to work. On his way to Starbucks to get his vanilla cold brew with five sugars and light ice, he noticed the Heraklion. He’s known about the café, heard good things from his friends, but he never really paid attention to it. Looking through the large windows as he passed by, he saw it was a cute, well-lit place, with greenery. Almost as if you took a part of Greece, physically lifted it up, and then plopped it right here in the Tokyo mall. There was a mix of consumers, some foreign, some locals, all enjoying hot beverages and flaky treats, and that’s when Tooru noticed _him_.

 

This guy adorned in a white tee with a print of an olive tree big and bold on the back, was gorgeous. Broad shoulders, strong arms, spiky dark hair that still looked incredibly soft, not to mention those jeans made his ass delectable. Tooru was a little sad that he couldn’t get a visual of the guys face, but the table the guy was headed to was near the entrance, and he slowed down his pace a bit, out of curiosity. This steamy male greeted the guests at the table. “Hello, here’s an order of our special baklava.” The guy said in English, and it sounded so pleasing to Tooru. It could just be because he was shit at the language himself, it could just be that he was lusting after this guy’s attractive backside so by default everything else about him is attractive. Who knows? Tooru didn’t care for the exact reason, he was too busy engraining this lovely backside into his memory.

 

He continued to glance at the guy, watching him speak more with the guests before disappearing further into the restaurant. Since his taste buds were already set for a cold brew, he promised to visit the Heraklion in the near future.

 

\--

 

The near future turned out to be the next day. Tooru had an hour to spare before his shift started, giving him plenty of time to sit in the café and pretend to read one of his textbooks, while he would really spend the time trying to find gorgeous boy. When he entered the Heraklion, he was able to get a really good look at the décor. He still stood by the previous day’s observations about this being a piece of Greece, and now thanks to the map on one of the walls, he was able to deduce it was a piece of the island of Crete. How cute.

 

The counter in the center of the restaurant, had a huge display of sweets and each had a little nametag, but no person was there to take his order. Tooru shrugged his shoulders and walked up to the register, perusing the displays for something that looked tasty enough to try. All the flaky pastries looked tasty to be honest, and Tooru was having a hard time deciding on what to get. The swinging of a door caught his attention, and he glanced up for a second to see that someone was coming from the kitchen. Tooru returned his attention to the sweets, before quickly doing a double take and eyeing the guy now putting some glazed balls of sugary sweetness on display. _This_ was gorgeous boy! “Hello, welcome to the Heraklion, what can I get for you?” Again, with the English. Tooru was told on quite a few occasions that his looks were a bit foreign, and this guy was probably used to similar features from tourists.

“I’m Japanese.” He informed politely.

“Really?” The guy’s cheeks tinted a slight pink before he added, “Thank God!” Tooru watched relief wash over this handsome boy’s features, before he smiled a bit, “I’m sorry for assuming, so what will it be?”

Tooru’s eyes went back to the display, “Uh...what are those?” He questioned, pointing to what the guy had just brought out.

“These? They’re loukoumades, I made them myself.” Gorgeous pastry chef here, continued to explain what the treat was, and Tooru pretended to listen as his eyes ghosted over him again. Iwaizumi, as stated by the nametag he sported, from the front view was just as nice as the back view. He had these expressive green eyes, with a tan that really made the green stand out and the hard lines of muscle were more visible up close, not to mention his voice made Tooru want to melt. “Do you want to try one?”

Tooru was brought back to Earth, and nodded his head. “Sure, that’ll be great.”

“These are some of the most popular desserts, so we have samples.” Iwaizumi reached over to the opposite side of the display case, handing Tooru a toothpick with a more bite sized donut hole pierced through. Tooru popped the sweet in his mouth, his eyes widening at the taste.

“Oh wow…that’s amazing! And you made it?”

“Yes, an old family recipe that I’ve mastered.”

“I’ll take five!” Tooru ordered enthusiastically, “And a small iced coffee…with lots of sugar and a hint of vanilla.”

 

Iwaizumi told Tooru the total, and asked if it was for here or to-go. Tooru replied that he would eat them here as he handed Iwaizumi exact change, and then was told to take a seat, as Iwaizumi would bring over his coffee and treat. Tooru chose a small table with the perfect view of the counter, pulling out his textbook to prepare for his stay.

 

\--

 

Hajime always enjoyed when others complimented his cooking, even if it was hard to make fried dough taste bad. As he plated the donuts, he looked up to find where the customer took a seat. He had experienced slight embarrassment for assuming that the pretty boy was a foreigner, but he quickly got over it. The guy was hot, Hajime would admit, but he didn’t have his hopes up or anything. He’s seen plenty of good looking people enter the café, order food, only to never be seen again. It comes with the job. After finishing up the coffee, he grabbed the plated dessert and beverage, walking from behind the counter and towards pretty boy. “Here you go! One iced coffee with vanilla and lots of sugar, and five loukoumades.”

“Thank you, Iwaizumi-san.” Hajime nodded his head but had to quickly flee the scene, and return to the counter. The way his name rolled off pretty boy’s tongue had him as red as a pomegranate, and he now secretly hoped he’ll be able to see the guy again, just to hear him say his Iwaizumi again.  


	2. There's A Boy...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Iwaizumi and Oikawa decide to tell their friends about their crushes.

Turns out Hajime didn’t have to wait long to see pretty donut boy again. Actually, he only had to wait less than twenty-four hours.

 

Hajime was once again stationed at the register, making coffee and plating desserts when pretty boy came up to him, ordering a latte with too much sugar, and more loukoumades. His pronunciation was off, and it made Hajime laugh a bit. He didn’t understand how some people could get offended when words weren’t pronounced how a native speaker would say it, he only found it annoying when someone wasn’t even trying to show an interest, otherwise, it was fine. He admired pretty boy’s attempts.

“Are you laughing at me?”

“Maybe…”

“Well it’s not my fault that it’s hard to say.”

“It’s really not that hard. Say it likes it’s spelled, lew-koo-mah-dez.”

“That’s too hard, Iwaizumi!”

“Fine, just say lokma.”

“Lokma?”

“Yeah, it’s the Turkish name, less syllables, so it should be easier to say for you.”

“I bet you tell all your customers that.”

“No, only you.” To be honest, Hajime wasn’t much of a flirt, but this teasing/flirting thing he got going on with pretty boy just came so naturally…and he kind of liked that? It was certainly different and more entertaining talking to pretty boy compared to any of his other customers.

 

\--

 

Tooru had developed a slight addiction to the Heraklion café.  Four days, out of the past five, he has been spotted there. The first day was because he got out of class early again, and needed a place to loiter around until his shift. The second day, he had an earlier shift to make time for a doctor’s appointment that afternoon, and he needed a caffeinated pick-me-up to make the journey. The third and fourth day were just to see Iwaizumi-san. Now, it was a new week, a new day, and Tooru was determined…to do something.

 

Turns out that _something_ , is just spending his money on more and more sweets and feeding a sweet tooth that he kind of knew he already had, but this cannot be good for his health! Even if everything is fried in olive oil…it’s still _fried_.

 

“Hey, it’s you again. Welcome back!” Iwaizumi greets when Tooru enters the café. He was wiping down tables when Tooru came through the threshold, and now he was making his way behind the counter, washing his hands and dumping the rag in a sanitizer solution bucket. It gave Tooru a chance to admire his strong back muscles and firm buttocks, the sight that first caught his attention when he discovered this gem. Iwaizumi had to hit the gym all the time, something Tooru should start doing if he’s going to keep eating all these sweets. “So what will it be? The usual?”

“Actually… I’m feeling spontaneous, so surprise me.”

“Surprise you, huh?” Iwaizumi seemed to think carefully before smiling, and holy shit this guy was ridiculously good looking. And that’s a huge compliment coming from Oikawa who’s fan club followed him all the way to Tokyo. “Why not take a break from all that sugar and try something savory? In fact, let’s go with a classic: spanakopita.”

“The spinach pie?”

“It’s more than a spinach pie! Like I said, it’s a classic…you can’t go to a Greek bakery without trying their spanakopita.”

“You say it so easily…” Tooru muttered, and Iwaizumi laughed. The sound was music to Tooru’s ears.

“Well… I am Greek.”

“Right…so spanakopita it is.”

“Wow, you said it perfectly!”

“Like you said, it’s a classic. Who doesn’t know about it?”

Another smile, this one almost as sweet as the donuts, “What about a drink? What will it be?”

“How about an iced tea instead? Since I’m taking a break from sugar.”

“Sure, here or carry out?” Tooru informed Iwaizumi that he would be enjoying the meal here, and then gave him some money. After collecting his change, he took his seat at his favorite table.

 

When Iwaizumi brought over the cute triangles of flaky filo dough and spinach filling, he waited around a bit for Tooru’s opinion. “I can see why you love it so much, it’s delicious!”

“I’ll make sure to tell my mom.”

“Yes, please send my compliments to the chef.” Tooru teased, “Why don’t you join me?” Tooru uttered the words just above a whisper, getting a little shy with asking this guy he barely knew to join him for a snack. He was too busy hiding his own blush, that he didn’t notice Iwaizumi’s.

“T-That sounds like a good idea…but I should really get back to work.”

“Right…work…”

“I’ll—uh, I’ll see you?” Iwaizumi choked out before quickly retreating to the kitchen. Tooru had to take a moment to compose himself before he continued eating. _That sounds like a good idea_ , oh god…

 

\--

 

****

“Who was that, _paidi mou_ (my child)?” Hajime’s mother asked as he stormed into the kitchen, making himself busy with cleaning giant sheet pans.

“Huh? What?” Hajime asked, playing dumb, refusing to meet her gaze. Mothers always knew how to break their children, and Hajime refused to be questioned by her right now. His head was still spinning because pretty boy just asked him to join in the spanakopita eating festivities, and he almost said yes, and holy shit his _mom_ could sense his crush.

“That boy you were talking to.”

“There’s no boy, Ma…”

“Oh come on, Hajime! I saw him with my own two eyes!”

“Oh…that boy. No one, just a guy who was asking about spanakopita. He says to give his compliments to you. That’s all.” His mother called him a liar in Greek before leaving the kitchen and Hajime couldn’t wait to finish his shift.

 

Once his shift was over, Hajime went walking around the mall. Usually, when he had an earlier shift, he would drive home and just wait around there until it was time to come back and help his mother clean up the restaurant for the night. However, since he refused to tell her the truth about pretty boy, she told him to just go home and stay home, and how she’ll call his father to help her clean and give her a ride home. To avoid the lecture he would most likely get from his father, he took to walking the mall and wasting time.

 

He had quite a few friends who worked at the mall, friends he met at his university, so he decided to visit and bother them at work. The first stop was Foot Locker, where his buddy Daichi worked.

 

Upon entering Foot Locker, instead of his eyes going to the displays of shoes upon the walls, it went straight to the referee uniforms: black and white vertical striped shirts and black slacks. “You okay?” Iwaizumi asked, pointing out the look of annoyance Daichi had on his countenance.

“These stripes are starting to give me a headache. They’re so ugly to look at all the time. What brings you here?”

“Just stopping by to mess with you.”

“Of course.”

“Nice shoes… new?”

“Yep. Nike LunarGlide 8… retail at about 12700 yen.”

“Nice~” Iwaizumi complimented.

“Perks of being an employee.”

“You know you don’t seem like much of a Sneakerhead, Dai.”

“I wasn’t until I got this job, it consumes you… I could probably pay my college tuition with my shoe collection alone, imagine what I could buy if I add Kuroo’s.”

“How is he? Where is he?”

“He’s fine, and in the storage room looking for a customer’s size. Are you going to try on any shoes, or just stand there?”

“Oh right, since I’m a creature of habit… I’ll take a pair of Nike Roshe Ones… you still have them in my size right? The midnight navy ones?”

“Most likely. I’ll go check.” Hajime took a seat on a bench as he watched his friend disappear into the back room. He enjoyed having friends in retail, especially this department. Hajime wouldn’t consider himself one of those guys that had to have the newest releases for sneakers, but he was loyal to certain brands. In fact, since Daichi was nice enough to share his employee discount with Hajime, he started a little collection of his own. Sure, they were all the same shoe, the Nike Roshe One, but in different colors to go with different outfits. Like Hajime said, he was a creature of habit, and he liked what he liked.

 

Daichi’s boyfriend, Kuroo, appeared from storage before Daichi did. “Iwaizumi, what’s up?”

“Nothing much, Kuroo, just shopping around.” Hajime responded, watching Kuroo finish up with a customer before he walked over to chat more.  

“How’s business?”

“Great actually. You know, my mom misses you and Dai, you two should visit more often. She’s afraid that you two are living off of cheap ramen and onigiri.”

“She’s not entirely wrong.” Kuroo joked, “But hey, if she’s willing to serve us until we pop, I’m all for it.”

“I’ll let her know.”

“You’re in luck, Haj, last pair in your size.” Daichi called out, walking over with the iconic orange Nike box.

“It must be fate.” Hajime teased, grabbing the shoes. He honestly didn’t need to try them on, he had five other pairs, he knew how they fit, but just for the satisfaction, he tried them on anyway.

“The sixth pair…it must be true love.” Kuroo laughed before he was pulled away by another customer.

“He’s right. I have to get these.” Hajime concluded, removing the shoes and putting them back in the box, handing it to Daichi before following him to the register. “I was telling Kuroo that my mom wants to feed you two again, so maybe later this week we can set something up.”

“Sure, just shoot me a text. Go ahead and slide your card.”

“There’s something I want to talk to you about too… there’s this guy.”

“I can’t wait to hear this… it’s been a while for you.”

“I know! I’m a little rusty. I won’t hold you up at work, plus I want to visit Mattsun before I head home. I’ll let you know when you can come over, probably Friday will be best.”

“Alright, take care!”

“Later, bye Kuroo.” Hajime bid farewell before leaving the shop with his new pair of shoes, heading to the Disney Store, where his friend Matsukawa worked.

 

\--

 

Meanwhile, since Tooru was on his break, he stopped by Lush, saying hi to his friend Hanamaki, “Makki, I still can’t believe you work here.”

“This soft, and clear skin is partly natural, partly Lush products.” Hanamaki explained, putting his hand up to frame his face although his expression remained blank. “What brings you here?”

“I’m on break, and I thought I’d stop by and restock on my face mask.”

“How about we try a new one instead of getting the same one every time?”

“Whoa, Makki…I understand it’s your job to push the new products, but Ayesha is my holy grail face mask! I can’t just abandon her.”

“This new one just screams you though.” Hanamaki defended, pulling Oikawa towards the face mask section, “It’s called ‘Don’t Look at Me’, perfect because once its on your face, no one will _want_ to look at you!”

“Have you tried it?”

“Of course! I’ve had Issei try it too. Vibrant blues are more his color than my own.”

“It’s blue?” Oikawa questioned, untwisting the cap to take a peek, “Wow…that is…blue.”

“I would categorize it as more of an aqua, but to each their own. Buy it.”

“What’s so great about it?”

“It has ground rice to gently exfoliate, lemon juice to tone, and murumuru butter to moisturize. It will leave your skin vibrant and refreshed, plus it smells like Froot Loops.”

“I’ll get it, since I trust your opinion. You used it on Mattsun too?”

“I use everything on Issei! What’s the point of having a boyfriend and living with him if he’s not going to be your guinea pig? Come on to the register, I’ll ring you up.” Oikawa grabbed another container of the Ayesha mask and followed Hanamaki to the cash register.

“So…have you tried the Heraklion café? It’s by the tonkatsu place.”

“No, I haven’t, but from my understanding Issei’s friend works there. Why? Is it good?”

“Great…and the guy that works there, possibly Mattsun’s friend, is pretty great too.”

“Does little alien boy have a crush?”

“Don’t call me that and it’s not a crush! It’s the start of a friendship where the other person just so happens to be extremely handsome.” Oikawa countered, swiping his card.

“Ooh…handsome. You usually reserve that adjective for yourself.” Hanamaki teased, bagging Oikawa’s items and handing them over. “I’ll make sure to scope him out for you.”

“Excuse me? I don’t need you to ‘scope’ him out for me. I’m capable of doing that myself.”

“Then what’s the point of telling me if you’re not asking me to do the friendship background checks?”

“Because I’m just telling you this information because we’re close, and it was mainly a recommendation so you and Mattsun could get some good food!”

“Sure…”

“I’m leaving now… and you better not do something stupid if you do end up going there!” Tooru scolded, and Hanamaki just waved him off, making a mental reminder to check out the place the next day.

 

\--

 

Once Hajime was home, he quickly dashed to his room, closing himself inside, hoping that he would be able to avoid lectures if he stayed out of sight. It worked, until his mother came home and called him downstairs for dinner. He then had to listen to his father try to tell him the importance of confiding in his parents because they would never judge him. His father also explained how it’s okay if he has a boyfriend, and didn’t want to share all the details yet, but it would be nice if they were kept in the loop. That was quickly interrupted by his mother threatening to send him off to Crete if he ever ‘lied’ again. As usual, his parents were making a big deal out of nothing, and if he was honest with himself, Hajime wouldn’t mind _that_ much to be sent to Crete. Sure, his life is in Japan, but he could always start fresh, maybe become a fisherman…or work in the olive groves like his grandfather.

 

After dinner, Hajime helped his mother clean up before retiring to his room again. He crashed on his bed, grabbing his phone and shooting a text to Daichi. He waited for a bit, before his phone buzzed with a call. “So I take it you’re not busy?”

“ _Nope, just watching Kuroo play Overwatch. So… about this boy?_ ”

“It’s nothing, really. I guess he just likes the desserts?”

“ _Why do you say that?_ ”

“He comes to the café like everyday and orders donuts, today I convinced him to eat spinach pie, but I don’t know… maybe he just has a really unhealthy sweet tooth.”

“ _Or he likes you?_ ”

“I’m not exactly the most…desirable catch.”

“ _You really don’t give yourself enough credit. You’re a great catch, and obviously this donut guy sees something in you. No one would really just go to Heraklion everyday for donuts when you can get them at a lot of other places in the same mall! He has to be into you._ ”

“I don’t want to get my hopes up or anything.”

“ _Why not take the initiative then? Maybe the guy really does like the donuts, maybe he just wants a new friend, or maybe he’s into you? It won’t hurt anyone to ask him to coffee or something.”_

“Like a date?”

“ _Friends get coffee together, Haj. It can be a friend date._ ”

“I don’t know, Dai… I’m out of my element here. I asked Mattsun about it, and he just compared me Lilo, saying I was lonely and just wishing on an alien pet to come and cure that loneliness.”

“ _He has a point…not saying you’re lonely! Just, there’s no harm in making friends. So why not just go for it?_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't play video games, and I know nothing about Overwatch, but it seemed like a game Kenma would pull Kuroo into. I also don't think Daichi is as oblivious as everyone makes him out to be (or I could just be extremely biased). Next chapter will have more meddling friends and flirting. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ roronoaxd


	3. Make a Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those meddling kids (and a mother too).

Normally, Takahiro could care less about who Oikawa was interested in. Okay, that’s a lie, he does care, always has, always will, but he can’t let it show because it’ll ruin the _I-don’t-give-a-rat’s-ass_ vibe he has going on. The point was, he knew little about this café guy, and the noisiness trait was itching to find out more about him! At first, he was going to just ask his boyfriend about it, but that would be the easy way out. Hanamaki Takahiro was one who took challenges head on.

 

So, with his headphones in, sunglasses on, and strawberry blonde hair tucked under a beanie, he entered the Heraklion café. “Welcome.” Some guy greeted and Takahiro had to do a double take. Was this the guy? _Damn_.

“Hi… you work here?”

“Yeah, what can I get for you?” The guy chuckled making his way behind the counter. Takahiro looked over the selection quickly, eyes following back to the worker and his nametag. Iwaizumi, huh?

“I’ll take one of these…cheese things.”

“Kalitsounia.” Iwaizumi named.

“Yeah…make that two. I think my boyfriend will like them. You may know him actually.”

“Sure, anything else? Here or to-go? And what’s his name?”

“Iced Americano, to-go and his name is Matsukawa.”

Iwaizumi rattled off a total while Hanamaki handed him some money, “Mattsun? That means you must be Hanamaki, correct?”

“Yeah, that’s me. The one and only.”

“Nice to finally meet you. Mattsun’s talks about you a lot, I feel like I practically know you because of it.”

“A lot of complaining, I assume?”

“No, no, all good things.”

“Are we talking about the same Matsukawa Issei?” Hanamaki teased making Iwaizumi chuckle again. This dude is nice and cute. Maybe Oikawa has decent taste.

“Does he have two caterpillars crawling on his face and calls them eyebrows?”

“I guess there’s no mistaking him, when you describe it like that, huh?”

“I like them though; it’d be weird if he didn’t have thick eyebrows.”

“Trust me, I know. I plucked them before back in high school, and it took a whole month to grow back. ‘T was super hard to look him in the face.”

“That’s wild! Do you have any pictures? That’d be some great blackmail.”

“I like you already, Iwaizumi.”

Iwaizumi handed Takahiro his things. “Like I said earlier, it was nice meeting you. I’m thinking about having a get together this Friday, maybe I’ll see you there with Mattsun?”

“Yeah, maybe. Nice meeting you too!”

 

\--

 

“You did what?!” Tooru questioned as he refolded some clothes that were on display. He would glare at Hanamaki right now if his supervisor didn’t keep stealing glances at them.

“Relax, I didn’t even mention you. We bonded over Issei, he even asked me out on a date. I think he likes me.”

“Why did you even bother going there?”

“Oikawa, I was trying to be a good boyfriend and buy Issei a treat, and I also got to scope out your eye candy. I killed two birds with one stone, and you should be happy that I approve and also you should really try those cheese pastries. They’re quite good.”

“I just don’t understand why it’s so hard to just…ask him out. I’m usually good at this, and you’re no help since you don’t know him and you can’t give me tips on how to take his heart.”

“True, but I could always ask Mattsun to put in a good word for you.”

“No! I want to do this myself.”

“Look where that’s getting you! I spoke to the guy for what… two minutes? And I scored a date on Friday.”

“Stop calling it a date! Plus, they’re called baby steps, Makki! People use them and don’t always just dive into the deep end!”

“What’s with the swimming metaphor? You don’t even swim.”

“Why are you focusing on that instead of the matter at hand?”

“Because you’re so weird.”

“Is there a problem?” Tooru’s supervisor asked, and he pasted on a smile to get her out of his face.

“No problem, just telling him where to find some ripped jeans.” She nodded her head in acceptance, and left to bother other employees. “That’s the cue to go. We’ll talk about this later, Makki.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now I better go buy some ripped jeans to cover your lying ass.”

“Rude!”  


\--

 

Hajime will admit that he missed seeing pretty boy today. The boy didn’t come in for coffee and sweets at his normal time, and Hajime was a little disappointed. Just a smidgen. Apparently, his mother noticed too. “Where’s your friend?” She asked, restocking some drinks into the cooler.

“You mean the customer that just so happens to frequent the café more?”

“Yeah, your friend.”

“I don’t know, and stop calling him that.”

“You can’t tell me what to do, I’m the parent.” She scolded, poking him in his side before retreating back into the kitchen. Yeah, a real mature parent if you ask Hajime.

 

He then scoped out the café. There were a group of foreigners finishing up their meal, and a few senior ladies chatting over coffee. Other than that, it was a bit dead at the Heraklion. So, Hajime started wiping down tables and counters to waste time and kill some boredom.

 

“Missed me, Iwaizumi?” A familiar voice asked as Hajime was focusing on cleaning soda nozzles. Did other restaurants ever clean these? He looked over his shoulder, sending a smile to pretty donut boy.

“I don’t know if you can’t tell or not, but we’re pretty busy around here. I don’t have time to miss you.” Hajime teased, wiping his hands on his jeans and walking over to the register, “Not that I care, but you’re a little late today.”

“Got caught up fixing clothing displays, very tedious job I have.”

“You work at a clothing store?”

“H&M.”

“That’s on the other side of the mall, and you come all the way over here for your coffee? We must have really won you over.”

“Yeah, something like that.” Donut boy muttered, peering down at his shoes to hide pink cheeks. Hajime couldn’t help but rake his eyes over him. He was dressed pretty simple for a guy that worked in a store like H&M. Hajime was surprised he wasn’t wearing one of those cotton button ups with crazy patterns. Then again, if he did, he would have to make fun of him with Kuroo later.

“So, are you going to order something? Or did you just stop by to say hi?”

“I’ll take my usual.”

“Back to coffee and lokma, huh?”

“Like you said, they won me over.”

“Are you eating here?”

“Sadly, to go. I have to get back to the other side of the mall.”

“Right…” Hajime wasn’t disappointed, nope, not at all. Pretty boy handed him over the money, and he cashed him out before washing his hands and preparing the sweet coffee and gathering the donuts. Handing them over, a thought passed through his head. Pretty boy was just about to turn around and leave, when Hajime called out to him.

“You know…I never asked what your name was.”

“You haven’t.”

“It’s only fair, since you know mine…that I know yours.”

“Oikawa.”

“Oikawa.” Iwaizumi repeated, liking the syllables on his tongue, “Will I see you tomorrow, Oikawa?”

“Most likely, Iwaizumi.” _Oikawa_ smiled, throwing up a peace sign over his shoulder before exiting the restaurant.

“A customer that just so happens to frequent the café.” Hajime jumped at the sound of his mother’s voice, avoiding her eyes as she muttered something about ‘bullshit stories’ in Greek.

 

\--

 

“Then he asked if he would see me tomorrow.” Tooru informed Hanamaki over the phone as he drove home in his 2010 Honda Jazz. “Those words _actually_ left his mouth!”

“ _It must be love._ ” Hanamaki yawned through the receiver, and Tooru was a tad annoyed that Hanamaki wasn’t taking this as serious, then again, when did Hanamaki ever take things serious?

“What am I to do?”

“ _Date him._ ” Another voice called out.

“Hi Mattsun.”

“ _That greeting was a little lackluster, but I’ll let it slide! You’re talking about Iwaizumi, right?_ ”

“Uh…”

“ _Yes, he is_.” Hanamaki answered for him, and Tooru didn’t appreciate the sudden double teaming, then again…this was Mattsun and Makki.

“ _Hiro told me to put in a good word for you, but I’ll only do it if you want me too._ ” Matsukawa added.

“I don’t know, Mattsun, I’m not even sure if he’s into me too. I don’t want to waste your time.”

“ _You’re not wasting my time! I’d love to at least talk to Iwa for you. What’s the worse that could happen?_ ” Rejection is the word that came to Tooru’s mind.

 

\--

 

Issei was full of shit. He was going to put in a good word, regardless of Oikawa’s want or not. Especially since he know the interest was mutual. He decided to stage an intervention of sorts, inviting Iwaizumi and Sawamura out for drinks at their favorite bar, one that had the coldest draft beers and also was equal distance from all their homes.

 

Issei was the first to arrive, taking up a booth closer to the bar, and ordering a round for his friends immediately. Sawamura and Iwaizumi arrived at the same time, walking over just as the drinks were brought over. “So, are we celebrating something?” Sawamura questioned, taking a long sip from his beer.

“Yes, we are celebrating our lovely… old, tofu—”

“Agedashi tofu is more than plain old tofu, asswipe.” Iwaizumi interrupted, but Issei ignored him and continued on, raising his glass.

“—loving Greek God and brute Haj, possibly getting laid soon.”

“What a great celebration.” Sawamura teased, clinking glasses with Issei while Iwaizumi glared at the both of them.

“Excuse me? My sex life is not either of your concerns, and I don’t even understand.”

“My sources tell me that you possibly have a crush on this precious donut boy named Oikawa.”

“By sources he means Hanamaki…plus Haj pretty much admitted that to your face days ago.” Sawamura clarified.

“True and true, the point is Hiro is actually good friends with Oikawa, and he has a crush on you too! It’s perfect! All you have to do is make a move.”

“Easier said than done.”

“No, easier done than said!” Issei countered, ignoring Sawamura’s raised brow. “You are Iwaizumi Hajime! Beast at all sports, a chef…kind of, and if you learned how to knit, you’d probably be good at that too.”

“You’re not very good at emotional speak.”

“So, I wasn’t captain of my volleyball team for a reason. Sue me, Sawamura. The point is, Haj, man up and ask that boy out for coffee! It’s a safe date, and if he turns out not to be into you, you could play it off as one of those friend dates. Friends go out for coffee too!”

“That’s what I said!”

“Great minds think alike.” Issei clinked glasses with Sawamura again.

“So? That’s it? You both just want me to ask him out for coffee?” Iwaizumi questioned, picking at his mug.

“Pretty much, yes.”

“Then after that…you’ll both stop meddling?”

“…I can’t promise that, but I can pretend to.” Issei admitted.

“Same here.” Sawamura voiced.

After a long sigh, and chugging down his drink, Iwaizumi said, “Fine. I’ll do it.”

“Yes! Go Iwa! Go Iwa!” Issei chanted and Iwaizumi groaned.

“I’ll need something stronger than beer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is so much fun to write.


	4. First Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime wants new friends and a new mom. Tooru thinks he wants a boyfriend.

Hajime is starting to think he needs new friends, and a new mother. After leaving the bar, and walking home alone, he had plenty of time to think of all the reasons why agreeing to ask Oikawa out was a horrible idea. Arriving home to a mother who persistently questioned if he had a date was much worse and… he just needed new people in his life. What was that philosophy? Surround yourself with good vibes and your life would become better? He needed something of that sort, maybe he’ll make one of those dream boards…

 

He crashed onto bed, thinking of how he could go about either asking Oikawa out for coffee, or finding a way to back out of this situation. Maybe he should really start over, and move to Crete. He probably has enough in the bank for a one-way ticket—his phone buzzed, interrupting that thought.

 

_Sawamura Daichi: Stop backing out and just man up._

_Matsukawa Issei: Man up, Haj!_

 

God, he hated his friends right now. How the hell did they even know he was having doubts?

 

\--

 

For some reason, call it… Alien Interference if you will, Tooru had this overwhelming feeling that something good would happen today, and it warranted an extra five minutes in the mirror to assure that his hair looked extra good. He also placed on some BB cream and concealer to hide a zit that was starting to enter that ugly red stage.

 

The drive to the mall was decent, minimal traffic, and the radio played all his favorite tracks. There was definitely some kind of divine or alien interference here, the radio _never_ played good songs on his commute to work. He even scored a prime parking spot before he made his way to H &M to clock in.

 

After a few hours of rearranging displays and manning the dressing room, he was allowed to do some cashier work, which was great because he hated dressing room duty. It was always nice to man the cash register because you got to talk to the shoppers. Some were really nice and talkative while others completely ignored your attempts at speaking and just cashed out as fast as they could. It was a fun game to play and see if you could accurately read a person.

 

He had to do a double take though when a familiar head of dark spikey hair got lucky and came up to his register instead of his female coworkers. “Well well well, he leaves the café.”

“Yeah…I need some new shirts, and so I figured I’d buy them from here.”

“These are nice…and plain. Don’t you like any designs?” Tooru complained, scanning five pocket tees all in different colors.

“What are you talking about? That white one has that weird… Hawaiian touristy shit on the pocket. That’s a design.”

“Why not get a whole shirt with hibiscus flowers on it?”

“No way! Just a pocket is fine.” They shared a laugh as Tooru waited for Iwaizumi to swipe his card. “So…uh, since you’re here… I was wondering…”

“About?” Tooru asked, waiting for the receipt to print as he bagged Iwaizumi’s new shirts.

“Are you busy tomorrow?” Tooru just blinked, his mouth falling open a bit at the sight of a blushing Iwaizumi in front of him. Holy shit, is this really happening. Thank you aliens! “I was thinking we could go for coffee, you know…as friends.” Oh. _Oh_. Now it was like someone just threw ice cold water over him. Fuck you aliens. (okay, not really, but still…)

“T-that sounds fine, y-yeah.” God, did he just stutter?

“Cool.” Iwaizumi grabbed a hold of his bag, and fished out the receipt Tooru carelessly tossed in there. “Do you have a pen?” Tooru scrambled to find one, holding it up. “Can you write your number? I’ll shoot you a text.”

“O-okay.”

“See you later, Oikawa.” 

“Yeah, see you later, friend.” The word tasted bitter on his tongue, But Tooru was not one to give up so easily. He’ll just have to work even harder to win Iwaizumi’s heart.

 

\--

 

Okay, so Hajime knew he screwed up a little…or well, a lot. He didn’t mean for the friend part to come out, but apparently his mouth had a mind of it’s own because it damn sure wasn’t listening to his brain.

 

At least he _followed_ through instead of _falling_ through….and he didn’t get rejected, so that had to be a sign. He could fix this…he just had to muster up the courage to do that. Now, he did possess Oikawa’s number, so maybe he could send a text explaining that this was actually a date, and not a friendship date… no. That’s not a conversation one should have via text! Why were establishing relationships so damn hard for him? Why couldn’t it be easy? Like how Matsukawa kind of just ended up with Hanamaki after high school… or how Kuroo was able to confess to Sawamura with minimal blushing and tongue-tied words?

 

Whatever. He had to get to work. He could feel sorry for himself later.

 

\--

 

“He said we could go for coffee…as friends! _Friends_ , Makki!” Tooru whined as he once again bothered Hanamaki at Lush.

“Friends is a great start...now are you going to buy anything or just bore me to death?”

“Rude. I’m sorry that my crisis is _boring_ you. The last thing I ever wanted to do was bore you, yet alone bore you _to death_.”

“Please forget I said anything if you’re going to keep talking.” Hanamaki complained.

“I can leave you know.”

“That’ll be great! Go mess with your new friend Iwaizumi or something! Some of us actually have work to do.”

“Fine… I will!” Tooru stuck his tongue out as his friend before storming out the shop.

 

Tooru did slow down his pace once he was a distance from the Lush entrance, slightly dreading the walk to the Heraklion. Sure, he was glad that he had gotten somewhere with Iwaizumi, but being friends isn’t what he was hoping for. He’s a little disappointed that the ‘good thing’ that was to happen to him was being friend zoned, but at least the aliens were allowing him to have some semblance of happiness. Was he even making sense? Tooru is starting to think that he is just making excuses for this situation, when he should come out and say how he truly felt.

 

It fucking sucked! He was trying hard to flirt effectively, and he was so sure that Iwaizumi was giving it back to him, but now they’re just categorized as friends and Tooru is starting to loose faith in his abilities to score a date instead of a fling. Maybe he had bad taste? No, that wasn’t it. His taste was impeccable. He just had bad timing… Yeah, just bad timing—ugh, here he goes again making excuses.

 

He reached the Heraklion a lot faster than he expected, and now here he was, standing outside and looking through the windows like an idiot. Maybe Iwaizumi didn’t even have to work today… “Oikawa?” Fuck, he _did_ have to work today. Tooru put on a smile as Iwaizumi walked over to him, broom in hand.

“Hi…again.”

“Hi… uh, are you here on break?” Iwaizumi asked, cheeks turning red, and Tooru was confused. Did he think it was embarrassing that Tooru caught him cleaning? Everyone cleans… “What am I saying? Of course you must be on break. Hey, there’s…uh…something I wanted to clarify from earlier.” Tooru, again, just blinked, still a little confused. “When I asked you for coffee, I meant…to…do it… you know as an actual, uh…”

“…Date?”

“Yeah, yeah. That word, but I was super nervous so the friend thing came out, is…that still okay?”

“Yes! that’s great!” _Way to sound enthusiastic Tooru_ … “I mean, its cool, either way you put it.”

“Yeah? Awesome! So, what will it be today?”

 

\--

 

Hajime was on cloud 9 for the rest of the day, and when he got home he couldn’t wait to brag to his friends. After talking to his dad briefly, he locked himself up in his room, and did a conference call with Daichi and Mattsun. “Haji-kins!” Matsukawa called out in a high pitched squeal that had Hajime removing the phone from his ear.

“Way to bust an eardrum…” Hajime mumbled.

“I’m excited that you called me, I‘m guessing you have great news to share.”

“Yeah, but I’m not telling you until I connect Daichi. I tried calling him first, and it didn’t go through, so hold on as I try again.” Hajime said putting Matsukawa on hold, and dialing Daichi. This time he got an answer, and he connected the calls quickly. “Dai, Mattsun’s on the line too.”

“Hi Mattsun— _this is bullshit!_ ” Another voice cried out, though it seemed muffled and definitely wasn’t coming from Daichi.

“What was that?” Matsukawa asked, laughing into his hands.

“Kuroo’s playing video games with Bokuto…and I’m suffering.”

“Can’t you escape to another room?” Hajime asked.

“I _am_ in another room, but obviously it’s not working out well. Forget about me, and why are we on a conference call?”

“Our Greek God scored a date!” Matsukawa announced.

“That’s great, Haj!”

“Wait, how do you know already?!” Hajime definitely did not pout, but he was a little bummed. Just a little.

“Hiro told me, apparently Oikawa is super excited and already told him about it. I’m a little hurt that you didn’t come to our jobs and tell us like your date did. I thought we were best friends…”

“Shut up. I’m telling you both now, aren’t I?”

“It’s not the same! We had to wait _hours_.”

“Where are you— _Kuroo! That’s cheating! Sawamura!! Kuroo’s cheating!_ – taking him?” Daichi’s voice sounded strained, almost like he was gritting his teeth together. Poor guy.

“I went with coffee like you all suggested.”

“That was a suggestion, yes, but you should have tried harder, Iwaizumi. Do you think Zeus became Greece’s biggest playboy by asking everyone to coffee?”

“I was doing what you told me to!”

“Yes, but I didn’t expect you to _actually_ listen!” Matsukawa admitted.

“Make up your mind! Should I listen to you or should I not?”

“Of course you should listen to me, but you should also be your own person!”

“What coffee shop are you going to take him to? When’s your date?” Daichi questioned, and Hajime was thankful for him. He’s the only sane person in this friendship group. 

“Those are all excellent questions, my friend. Questions that I do not have a response to.”

“Well don’t take him to Starbucks! That’s too mainstream and cliché.” Matsukawa piped in, “I mean they have an entire advertising campaign geared to ‘meet me at Starbucks’… like _who_ does that?”

“I’m not listening to you and your suggestions anymore.”

“I’m hurt…”

“It would be a bit romantic if you invited him to the Heraklion… but like after hours? Or before opening. That way its just the two of you.” Daichi proposed.

“That does sound romantic…”

“After hour coffee, ooh! I had no clue you got down with romance, Dai! No wonder Kuroo’s a smitten kitten.”

“Smitten kitten? I like that, Mattsun.”

“Well, I’m full of great ideas and nicknames.”

“Sure you are.” Hajime laughed. Okay, so maybe he wouldn’t trade his friends in for new ones…not now at least. “I think I’ll go with before hours coffee, after hour would make me too nervous since I’d have to wait all day.”

“Someone’s eager.”

“Shut up Mattsun.”

 

\--

 

Too caught up in his ‘I-scored-a-date’ high, Hajime didn’t see the flaw in his before hours date until after he had already texted Oikawa and got a confirmation. That flaw was his mother. He was getting ready to have his _first_ _date_ with Oikawa…at his _mother’s_ restaurant. He would have to justify to his _mother_ that he can’t help with preparations because he was having a _date_. This was so embarrassing.

 

“Mama,” Hajime started, trying to be strong and not let her sense any weakness, fear, or nerves, “Friday morning… I have a friend coming to the café…for coffee.”

“Okay…”

“Its before we open, so I need you to stay in the kitchen until he leaves.”

“Is this a date?”

“No…yes… does that really matter?” Hajime knew he screwed up. He hesitated! His mother smiled, patting him on the cheek.

“Oh! I understand, _paidi mou_ , I will stay in the kitchen!” she gave him a wink before tying her hair up into a bun.

_Fuck_ … “No, ma. I’m serious! You can’t leave the kitchen.”

“I will stay in the kitchen, Hajime! I promise!”

 

\--

 

Tooru was not nervous or anything. He’s been on plenty of first dates, so he had experience with the awkwardness that usually ensues. Sure, those dates never really made it past a third, but that did not mean he was _bad_ at dating, because that definitely was not the case. He was just picky, and some guys were also just idiots that didn’t understand that he wanted to be in a committed relationship before he even thought about sleeping with them. Of course, Tooru had never been in a committed relationship, meaning he had never slept with anyone. That’s not the point though.

 

He planned on treating this date with Iwaizumi just like he would any other. Who cares that Iwaizumi is probably the best looking of all his crushes ever? Who cares that Iwaizumi is probably well educated, judging by how he carries himself? Who cares that this would be Tooru’s first time dating someone who’s spent a significant amount of their life in another country, therefore giving a lot of room for conversation and sharing some great experiences? After all, it’s just a date.

 

What Tooru was nervous about was a lot more complex in his opinion. What if this was a great first date? Where do they go from there? Do they just continue the viscous cycle of accumulating dates but never securing titles? Were titles important to Iwaizumi? Did Tooru want a title? Did Tooru want a boyfriend? Did Tooru want Iwaizumi to be his boyfriend? What’s so special about boyfriends anyway?

 

“Hey Makki…” Tooru began. It was Thursday night, and he invited his dear strawberry blonde friend for some Chinese takeout and good conversation/gossip. Hanamaki was practically inhaling the dumplings Tooru ordered, and he paused, chewing and then clearing his throat before gesturing Tooru to continue on. “How did you know that you wanted Mattsun to be your boyfriend?”

“Why are you asking me? You know I don’t like answering sappy shit like that.”

“I’m genuinely curious.”

“Is this about your date tomorrow?”

“No…”

“Liar.”

“Are you going to answer the question?”

“Well… I mean, you just know when you want to be serious with someone…”

“What an insightful answer.”

“You know what I mean, don’t you? One day it kind of just hit me. Issei and I were just watching movies and eating popcorn. He had a kernel stuck in his teeth, and it didn’t repulse me like I thought it would. I actually found it cute and endearing. That’s how I knew I wanted to be more than best friends who go on dates and occasionally kiss. I even wanted to pick the kernel out for the bastard. How gross is that?!”

“All it took was a popcorn kernel?”

“You’ll understand when you get older, young man.” Hanamaki teased, but his expression said something else. Tooru could clearly see the fondness his friend had for his boyfriend just from talking about him. He hoped he’d get to experience a love like Makki had with Mattsun. It’d be nice… maybe that was what’s so special about having a boyfriend. Maybe he’d get to experience that with Iwaizumi. So, in conclusion, maybe Tooru did want a boyfriend…

 

\--

 

Hajime was just a bit nervous over his date with Oikawa, and he felt the best way to get over those nerves…was to buy some new shoes! It also gave him the opportunity to mess with Daichi. Entering Foot Locker, he immediately spotted his best friend re-folding some Nike t-shirts. “Daichi, I need assistance.”

“I’m only helping you if you buy a different pair of shoes, and not Roshe Ones.”

“Ouch…that hurts.” Hajime complained, looking down at Daichi’s feet. “Those…are _nice_.” Daichi looked down and smiled. He was sporting a new arrival: Nike Air Huarache Run Ultras, in cool grey with white and black detailing.

“13500.” Was all Daichi stated and Hajime sighed. He could afford them, plus Daichi was nice enough to bend the rules and give him a discount, but he couldn’t help but feel like he was cheating on his one true love (the Nike Roshes). He was torn.

“Can I try them?”

“Sure… what color?”

“There’s more than those beauties?” Hajime questioned, understanding why Daichi had become a sneakerhead after working here. He too was starting to be consumed by the beauty of a good pair of Nikes.

“Yeah—”

“Iwaziumi’s back.” Kuroo called out walking over to hand Daichi more shirts. Daichi frowned at that. Iwaizumi looked down at Kuroo’s feet, he was wearing the same show as his boyfriend, but in all white.

“Haj is in love.” Daichi spoke up.

“Already? He hasn’t even gone on his date yet.”

“No, with the shoes!” Daichi laughed, while Iwaizumi’s attention turned to Kuroo’s face instead of his feet.

“You know about my date?”

“Of course I do. Did you really think Dai would keep such important information from me? I’m happy for you. Although I’ve never seen this Oikawa dude, so I can’t give you an approval on looks and whatnot.”

“Thanks, Kuroo.”

“Are you excited?” Kuroo asked, putting an arm around Daichi’s shoulder and watching the shorter male fold more and more shirts.

“I guess you can say that. I’m more worried about how my mom might screw this opportunity up for me, than how I might screw it up with my words. Dai knows how I get with first dates.”

“Yeah, you can barely even function.”

“Am I missing something?” Kuroo asked, as he watched Hajime’s ears turn red and Daichi snickered into his palm.

“You never told him?” Hajime questioned and Daichi shook his head.

“Never came up.”

“Okay, so I _am_ missing something, care to enlighten me?”

“Haj and I went on a date a long long time ago.”

“What?!”

“It was like back in high school, way before he met you… and obviously it didn’t work out. We’re better off as friends.” Hajime explained. He and Daichi were kids back then. Freshly sixteen and the only two who hadn’t been on a date in their friendship circle. It just sort of happened, and Hajime always found Daichi cute, still does, but now its more of a puppy or pet cuteness than the I-want-to-kiss-you cuteness. Oikawa was the I-want-to-kiss-you cuteness, which reminded him… “I didn’t really come here for shoes…I mean those will be nice, but I’m worried.”

“Worried about what?”

“How do I guarantee that this date would go smoothly enough where Oikawa would want to go on another? Sure, its like super early to tell, but I think I really like him…? Or I could really like him if we get to know each other more. I appreciate his presence, if that means anything.”

Kuroo paused for a second, “You can’t really guarantee a date’s success… but the best advice is to definitely be yourself.”

“First dates don’t always have to be great too. Mine and Tetsu’s first date was terrible.” Daichi admitted.

“Yeah, in fact he turned me down when I asked for a second one.” Kuroo revealed, and Hajime was surprised.

“Really? Why am I just now hearing about this? Dai! As best friend, I was supposed to know about this!”

“Its not something I really wanted to talk about. I told you, it was terrible.”

“Yeah, but you _rejected_ Kuroo? You were like so in to him when he first asked you out!”

“Iwaizumi Hajime!” Daichi reprimanded, cheeks turning pink while Kuroo smirked.

“Oh ho? Is that true? I would have never guessed you were that into me back then, seeing as you rejected me.”

“Oh, don’t let it go to your head!”

 

\--

 

After teasing Daichi, and getting more advice, Hajime tried on the shoes, ended up buying them in all black, and now made his way back to the Heraklion to finish up any duties he had before he was able to head on home. He wanted to rest up, maybe do some exercising to release any possible tension he had, and prepare himself mentally for his date. Should he do something different with his hair? Oikawa had perfect hair…

 

When Friday morning came, Hajime knew something was up because his mother was too smiley during the drive to the café. He kept glancing over at her from the driver’s seat, watching her hum along to some beat inside her head.

 

Arriving at the Heraklion, he helped her do the basic set up. Removing the chairs off the tables from closing the night before, turning on lights and letting equipment warm up. After, Hajime kindly reminded her that his friend would be here in an hour or so, and therefore she should probably get started on kitchen prep now since he wouldn’t be able to help her like usual. His mother nodded her head, disappearing into the kitchen. Hajime didn’t relax until he heard the telltale noise of pots and pans being put away. That relaxation lasted for about…five minutes?

 

Hajime didn’t know what to do as he watched her exit the kitchen to come and wipe down tables with multi-purpose cleaner and sanitizer. “Ma, I told you to stay in the kitchen!” Maybe he should have given his orders in Greek, because his mother suddenly didn’t understand Japanese anymore. She ignored him, reminding him that back in Crete, she didn’t have the luxury of telling _her_ mother what to do.

“Plus Haj, who will clean the tables? You’re too busy making coffee and warming up pastries.” She complained. 

“I will clean them after I’m done, now go! And don’t come back out!” Hajime shooed his mom off to the kitchen, calling to the other baker, who came in a few seconds ago, that she was not allowed to leave. She muttered some insults in Greek, also complaining that her son doesn’t love her, and how rude that is after all she’s given him. Hajime sighed, promising to suck up to her later. Right now, he had to finish preparations and probably make a quick conference call to Daichi and Mattsun for a pep-talk just to make him feel good about himself.

 

\--

 

Tooru definitely did not get up an hour early just to stare at himself in the mirror and fix any noticeable flaw in his appearance. He just couldn’t sleep, so he thought it would be best to kill time with pampering himself. It had nothing to do with his date with Iwaizumi that was happening in less than thirty minutes now. Nope, nothing at all.

 

Who was he kidding? He couldn’t even lie to himself. He was freaking out on the inside, and just barely masked himself enough to keep it semi-together on the outside.

 

He sat in his car, venting to Hanamaki, and probably annoying him with his nerves, but he didn’t care at the moment. What was more important? Hanamaki’s need to sleep longer before he was expected to show up at Lush, or Oikawa’s mental state when it came to his date with Iwaizumi? The correct answer was the latter.

 

After wasting fifteen minutes talking his strawberry blonde bestie’s ear off, Tooru ended the call and slowly made his way to the Heraklion. He thought if he loitered around in the hallways long enough, he could waste time and arrive at the exact meeting time and not any point earlier or later. Punctuality was key to a successful first date, according to some teen magazine he had read last night.

 

Iwaizumi was waiting outside the entrance, and holy shit did he look good. Iwaizumi was wearing black jeans and one of those button down shirts, rolled up to his elbows. He looked like the barista of Tooru’s dreams. “Morning…” Iwaizumi muttered, his cheeks tinting pink, and Tooru knew his were doing the same.

“M-morning.”

“You look good.”

“Thank you. You do too.”

“T-thanks…” Iwaizumi smiled before gesturing towards the café, Tooru taking the hint and entering first before being led to a table set up with coffee, and pastries, including loukoumades. A man after his heart.

 

\--

 

So far so good, or well in Hajime’s mind, so far too good. He was having fun, learning the surface details about Tooru, like favorite food, favorite color, favorite sport (Milk bread was gross, but that explains his sweet tooth, who didn’t like the color blue, and volleyball was the best sport without a doubt). They had a comfortable aura around them, the nerves were still there but dissipating with each common interest or compatible factor revealed. Oikawa had just asked him about his summers in Crete, and Hajime would be lying if he said this wasn’t one of his favorite topics to talk about. “If you ever get the chance to go to Greece, you have to visit Crete. I might be extremely biased, but its probably one of the most beautiful places in the world… okay there’s no might, I am extremely biased. When I go, I help my grandmother bake, and my grandfather fish, and sometimes I go with him and my father to the olive groves—”

“Hajime, I made you two an English breakfast!” His mother announced in Greek, placing a plate down in the center of the table. Hajime tried to smile, he really did, but his eyes were wide with surprise while also screaming I-told-you-to-stay-in-the-kitchen. His mother turned to Oikawa, extending out a hand. “Hello! I’m Hajime’s mother, Elena, nice to finally meet you! I wish I could say that I’ve heard many things about you, but he’s a meanie and won’t tell me anything.”

“Mom!” Hajime whined. What was this woman doing? Was she trying to embarrass him? Well it was working, it was working pretty damn well actually.

“I have heard great things about you! I’m Oikawa Tooru, nice to meet you.” Oikawa stated, standing up and greeting her properly, making Hajime’s mom smile.

“You don’t have to be so formal with me! In Greece we are very casual and laid back people. I don’t understand what happened to this brute.” Hajime was convinced that his mother was not on his side like mothers were supposed to be. She used to always complain that he was boring and how was she supposed to retire and live a happy life if she was stuck taking care of him because he didn’t have a partner. Here he was! Trying to score a partner, and she was being… herself! She wasn’t even trying to sell him, or like exaggerate a few details to make him more appealing. She was just telling the truth. Not cool.

“He has been very laid back with me so far, but I think he’s just trying to impress me.” Oikawa teased, and Hajime felt ganged up on.

“Mom…”

“Okay okay! I will go back to the kitchen. Enjoy the breakfast and I hope to see you again Tooru-kun!” His mother gave Oikawa a wink before disappearing back into the kitchen and Hajime groaned, letting his head fall into his arms on the table.

“I’m so sorry about that.”

“It’s fine! She’s cute! You’re cute! I’m having fun.” Oikawa admitted, a smile gracing his lips, and Hajime couldn’t help but return it. “So… this breakfast she gave us. Is this a traditional Cretan breakfast?”

“Not really… the way I grew up, we don’t really eat heavy breakfasts. Usually its nothing, or some coffee, on occasion a pastry. This is something that we would give tourists though. You have cheese, a boiled egg, some tomatoes, cucumbers, olives, raisins, bread and of course Greek yogurt.” Hajime explained, watching Tooru pick at the olives. “Are you not a fan of olives?”

“Well, they’re not something I eat often.”

“I think I can change that…”

“Are you offering to feed me more olives?”

“Yeah, I eat them daily, and I could probably get you to do that too.”

“If I didn’t know any better, Iwa-chan, I would think that you were trying to hint at the possibility for more dates.”

“Okay, first off… Iwa-chan? Really? And secondly, are you into that? Like…would you be okay with more dates?”

“Definitely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever to post. Work and school have been eating up my time and I hate it. Being an adult is hard. You can scream at me, or motivate me to get my shit together, [here](http://roronoaxd.tumblr.com)


	5. Boyfriend...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi still wants new friends. Oikawa wants a boyfriend.

Tooru was having a blast, and this was hands down the best first date he’s ever been on. They had a lot in common, but also had their differences, which was refreshing because who really wanted to be with someone who was exactly the same as you? That might have been other people’s cups of tea, but Tooru was not one for the boring breakfast blends. He liked exciting blends from Teavana instead. Ones with dried fruits, other floral elements, a complexity and a shitload of honey. Iwaizumi was like that. There was a maturity behind that handsome face, an appreciation for work ethic, a beauty behind his heritage, and an interesting outlook on life due to his travels. All the things Tooru wanted in a guy. “Iwa-chan…”

“Is this name going to stick? I’m not sure if I like it…”

“Tell me more about yourself.”

“Well...what do you want to know?”

“Everything!”

 

It was a little near impossible to honestly learn everything there is to know about a person through the span of a breakfast date, but Tooru at least got a good grasp on who Iwaizumi really was. Or at least enough to know for sure that he wanted this dating thing to work out… _really badly_. Alas, all good things must come to an end. “I have to get to work now, but I had a great time.” Iwaizumi stated, standing to walk Tooru to the door.

“I did too!”

“Since…a breakfast date went well; the obvious next step is a lunch date…right?”

“That does make sense, yes.”

“When are you free?” Iwaizumi asked, smile spreading across his face. Tooru was smitten.

 

\--

 

Hajime wasn’t really surprised to see Sawamura and Matsukawa entering the Heraklion, but it was rare that they miraculously had a lunch break at the _same_ time. “If it isn’t our favorite Grecian Prince.”

“Now I’m a prince? What happened? I was once a God.” Hajime teased as Mattsun leaned over the counter and Sawamura looked over the pastries on display.

“I revoked your Godly status when you mingled with us mere mortals.” Mattsun admitted.

“How was your date?” Sawamura questioned, pointing to Pitarakia Milou, a traditional cheese pie from Milos Island.

“Great, I even have another one.”

“When?”

“Tuesday.” Hajime answered, handing over three of the cheese pies to Daichi, while Matsukawa order Cretean dakos, barely rusks covered with tomatoes and feta.

“He’s growing up so fast Daichi! Pretty soon he’ll be moving out, getting married, having babies; hopefully one will be named after me.”

“I would never name my offspring after you.”

“Iwaizumi Issei doesn’t sound that bad though.” Sawamura agreed jokingly.

“Don’t indulge him Sawamura!”

“Yes, indulge me Sawamura! Name your kid Issei, Haj, and you’ll become a God again in my eyes.” Mattsun promised and Hajime just shook his head no. “Oh come on! Don’t be like that! We’re buds!”

“I’d name my kid after Daichi before I’d name him after you.”

“What?! Why? I’m offended!”

“He’s a good person.”

“And I’m not?”

“No! Why would I name my precious child after a walking meme?”

“I give you grade A advice and this is how you repay me.”

“So when can we meet Oikawa?”

“Never mind, great choice picking Daichi because he asks the right questions. Plus, now that I think of it… you’re really cute.” Matsukawa pointed out pinching Daichi’s cheeks, before letting go and gasping dramatically. “Is it because you dated him!? Is that why he’s so special to you?! Wow… I’m sorry that I didn’t backpack Europe with you! I’m sorry that I’m below your standards.”

“Just shut up, Mattsun.”

“Never!”

“So when can we meet him?” Sawamura repeated.

“When the time is right.” Hajime answered, collecting the money for his friends’ items.

“I think the time is right…now.” Sawamura corrected.

“Ha! Good one!” Mattsun laughed, and Hajime began questioning his sense of humor. “He’s saying the time is right now, as in its right to meet him today, but also right to meet him now as in at the moment as well. Get it?”

“…Anyway, no, you both can’t meet him right now.”

“Why not?” Mattsun pouted, while Daichi asked, “Are you ashamed of us?”

“It was my first date with the dude! I’m not going to throw him into the lion’s den until at least a third date has commenced.”

“Lion’s den?! What’s with all the insults today? First you don’t name your kid after me. Then you blatantly favorite Sawa-kun over me. Now you’re comparing Oikawa meeting me to throwing him in a den of wild cats.”

“You know what I mean! I don’t want you two to scare him off with your weird questions or embarrassing stories.”

“You can embarrass yourself without us just as easily.” Daichi commented, “This is unfair. We’re not going to ruin anything for the two of you… at least not on purpose!”

“That makes me feel so much more confident. Thanks Sawamura.”

“You’re being dramatic.”

“Yeah! Barcelona Boy is right!”

“My mom is from Valencia not Barcelona. I told you that a million times.”

“Barcelona Boy has a nicer ring to it! Plus, you’re a fan of FC Barcelona, so it still works.”

“Who isn’t a fan of FCB?”

“Uh… me…?” Matsukawa answered, “I thought that was obvious.”

“No, that’s not obvious at all!” Daichi pointed out, “Why don’t you like FCB? What’s wrong with you?”

“I’m glad you both found something else to focus on.”

“Just because Daichi and I are having this minor setback in our commonalities, does not mean you are off the hook Iwaizumi.” Hajime rolled his eyes. He really needed new friends.

 

\--

 

 

_From: Iwaizumi Hajime_

_Subject: Greek food…?_

_This is weird and way too soon if you follow traditional dating rules…_

_But are you interested in coming to a dinner party?_

_My mom likes cooking for my broke ass friends_

_She’s afraid they’re living off of ramen and onigiri_

_Which is complete bullshit, they actually live off of cheap sushi and beer_

_The point is you’re welcome to come too…_

_If you want._

_To: Iwaizumi Hajime_

_Subject: I’m starting to like Greek food_

_Sure, I’d love to go._

_I want to meet your friends! ＼(＾_ _▽＾)／_

 

 

Tooru has been on exactly two and a half dates with Iwaizumi, and he was beyond smitten. Now, he was just waiting around for the signs that Iwaizumi liked him as much as he liked Iwaizumi, that way they could put a title to this. It was already a great step that Iwaizumi was finally ready to introduce Tooru to the infamous Mattsun and Sawamura.

 

Tooru has heard plenty about Mattsun from Makki before, but surprisingly he had never met the individual. It was kind of funny that his best friend was dating one of Iwaizumi’s best friends for so long, yet he and Iwaizumi haven’t met until this year. Nevertheless, Tooru was excited!

 

\--

 

 

The big dinner party was set to happen on a Friday night, and Tooru brought some mochi and flowers because aren’t guests required to bring something to dinner parties? Plus, this was Iwaizumi’s home, he couldn’t just come empty handed if he planned on impressing Iwaizumi’s parents and securing the title as Iwaizumi Hajime’s boyfriend.

 

He knocked on the door and waited patiently, fixing his coat and hoping not one hair was out of place. When it opened, he was greeted by a big hug from Iwaizumi’s mother. “Tooru! Welcome to our home! I will take these beautiful gifts.” She smiled, removing the flowers and mochi from his hands and started pushing him towards what he assumed was the dining room once his shoes were removed. “Please make yourself at home.”

“Oh hey!” Iwaizumi called out, walking over to greet him. Should they hug? Kiss? (Maybe not, that’d be an awkward first kiss) Give each other a high five? Or none of those things… “I’m glad you found the place okay.”

“Yeah, it was pretty easy.”

“I’ll introduce you to the guys. Mattsun and Hanamaki aren’t here yet, but this is Sawamura Daichi and his boyfriend Kuroo Tetsurou. They both work at Foot Locker, and you should go in and harass them because its hilarious.”

“Please don’t.” Sawamura spoke up, reaching out to shake Tooru’s hand. He had a nice firm grip. “Nice to finally meet you.”

“Likewise!” Tooru exclaimed, shaking Kuroo’s hand next.

“I hope you’re hungry! We’re eating the Sea tonight. Sawamura’s mom is from Spain, so she made some dishes, my mom made some dishes, and I can’t wait to eat, so I hope Mattsun gets here faster.” Iwaizumi explained. Tooru nodded his head.

 

Iwaizumi wasn’t lying when he said they were eating the Sea. There were all types of seafood dishes with the signature Mediterranean flare. Daichi proudly explained what each Spanish item was, while Iwaizumi did the same for the Greek items. It made Tooru wish he was more worldly, because listening to these foreign words was so pleasing to his ears. When Mattsun and Makki arrived though, the party really got started.

 

“So Oikawa, what’s your favorite thing about our Haj?” Mattsun asked digging into his paella.

“You don’t have to answer that.” Sawamura informed.

“Oh yes he does. I’m curious.” Kuroo countered.

“Please, don’t answer that. Just ignore him.” Iwaizumi spoke up.

“No! Answer it so we can ask Iwaizumi the same thing!” Hanamaki requested and Tooru was starting to wonder if having all their friends in the same room was actually a good thing.

Tooru had to play this right, so he settled with the safe answer, “I like everything about Iwa-chan, so it’s hard to pick just one…” Once the words left Tooru’s mouth however, he knew his answer wasn’t actually as safe as he intended. Mattsun’s eyebrows raised, Kuroo had this infuriatingly smug smirk, Sawamura was trying to hide a grin, Makki was biting onto his knuckles, all while Iwaizumi was as red as the tomato sauce covering the grilled fish his mother made. “Did I say something…wrong?”

“No! Not at all! Great answer, actually!” Sawamura defended.

“Yeah, _Iwa-chan_ … it’s your turn to answer.” Makki teased, and Tooru realized what he did wrong.

“Same.” Iwaizumi stated, earning protest from their friends although it made Tooru’s heart skip a beat or two.

“Boo! Come up with a better answer than that!”

“Fine, just to shut you all up…” Iwaizumi’s face was no longer red but his ears were still burning, “I wouldn’t say it’s my favorite thing, but I do…find his enthusiasm…intriguing. Is that satisfactory for you, Matsukawa?”

“A bit. Enthusiasm about what?”

“Life, his own interests and passions, everything.”

“Ahh…the alien theories.” Hanamaki muttered.

“Yes, I enjoy the alien theories too. Seriously, I like everything so far.” Iwaizumi admitted, turning to share a glance with Tooru, who probably looked like a fool for smiling so wide.

“Aw, look at the two love birds.” Kuroo pointed out. “Almost giving Mattsun and Makki a run for their money.”

 

\--

 

 

The dinner wasn’t as embarrassing as Hajime thought it would be. Of course, he didn’t really appreciate Daichi retelling about the time where he threw up everywhere while trying to participate in a curry challenge back in their freshmen year of college, but he could overlook that because the look of pure amusement in Oikawa’s eyes was mesmerizing.

 

Hajime wasn’t really looking for a committed relationship, and he really just wanted to go with the flow. Lately, though, he’s found his feelings getting deeper, and the flow keeps directing him towards commitment. His mother would be proud of what he’s about to do… in fact, she’s probably hiding out somewhere waiting for him to make a proper move.

 

Asking someone to be your boyfriend is not something to do in front of your friends, especially when your friends include Matsukawa, Hanamaki and Kuroo. So Hajime had to wait for the perfect moment.

 

That moment came when Hajime had to get the dessert, some delicious butter cookies covered with powder sugar, and he asked Tooru to come and help him, leaving the two of them alone in the kitchen for at least 3 minutes. More than enough time to ask the question of the night. “Are you enjoying yourself?” He started off, because you shouldn’t just jump headfirst into a pool of water.

“Yes! Your friends are really fun.”

“Don’t let them hear you say that. I wouldn’t want their egos to inflate even more.”

“My lips are sealed.”

“I… was serious you know. About what I said earlier…”

“About enjoying my alien theories?” Oikawa teased, and it did make Hajime chuckle slightly, but he quickly brushed it off, because he needed to be serious right now.

“That, yes, and just enjoying your company in general.”  

“I enjoy your company as well.”

“Thanks, and I like you a lot.”

“I…like you a lot too.”

“Then, we should do something about that.”

“Where are you going with this, Iwa-chan?”

“There’s like no cool way to do this, so I’ll just get on with it. I like you Oikawa, and I would like for you to become my boyfriend.”

“You’re right… there isn’t a cool way to do that…but I accept?”

“Cool, so now we’re like… officially dating and stuff.”

“Yes.”

“Great.” Hajime commented, dying on the inside because was he always this awkward?

“Great.” Oikawa said grabbing a tray of cookies. Hajime grabbed the other and together the left the kitchen. He felt like a giant weight has been lifted off of his shoulders, and it felt good to have a boyfriend. This was a great end to his night, and a great beginning to a new relationship.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a 1000% satisfied with this update, but it's an update nevertheless. Sorry that it's been so long, I'm trying hard to get my shit together, but it's not easy ha... 
> 
> So, the relationship is progressing well! I look forward to sharing more of the progression with you all. Thanks for being patient!!! :D


	6. XOXO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First kisses are nerve wracking, man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is literally because I was listening to XOXO by EXO. Also I didn't proofread as closely as I usually do, so forgive any errors. Also, I don't know shit about soccer except for Messi, Neymar and Ronaldo. I had to google.

“And how is my Grecian God doing today?” Matsukawa asked as he entered the Heraklion holding a cardboard box with holes. Hajime was suspicious.

“I’m back to Godly status? I thought I was demoted?”

“I’m in the mood to be nice, can you guess why?” Matsukawa asked, placing the box on a table and leaning against a chair. Hajime narrowed his eyes a bit.

“Does it have something to do with your box?”

“Oh, you noticed!” Matsukawa smiled, opening the box. “This just isn’t any box, my friend, this is a special box.”

“Why?

“Because…it contains my new best friend.”

“Please, enlighten me.”

“As you know, my birthday is coming up, and there’s nothing better than gifting yourself with something you’ve always wanted, right?”

“…Right…”

“So I have taken it upon myself to go to that sketchy pet shop here in the mall, and purchase a pet, but not just any pet… a chameleon!”

“No way!” Hajime announced, leaving from behind the register to take a peek inside the box himself. “You’re serious!”

“Very serious, Haj. You are looking at… Matsukawa Judai.”

“You named him Judai? Why?”

“Because, if I ever need to cast an actor to play me in a biography about my life, I would totally cast Shirakashi Judai.”

“…Why are you like this?”

“Forget about me, isn’t my new son cute?”

“Very cute. I want one…but I also want a bearded dragon.”

“You seem like the bearded dragon type.”

“I’m more of the reptile type in general, but thank you! Does Makki know about your new son?”

“… that’s what I forgot to do.” Matsukawa suddenly announced, sighing to himself. “to answer your question, no, he doesn’t know…and I should really tell him, but wouldn’t it be better to surprise him instead?”

“I don’t think so.”

“I’m going to do it anyway. Surprises are always good!” Matsukawa explained, “I’m not just here to brag about my newly acquired child… I came for some food. Spanakopita please.” Hajime made his way back behind the counter, washing his hands before ringing up the transaction and handing Mattsun his food. “How are things with you and Oikawa?”

“I’m out of my element here. I feel like doing sappy shit, Mattsun! Like, delivering flowers and chocolates to his house, or packing lunch and taking him on picnics.”

“Ahh…the lovebug has bitten you.”

“I’m not in love… I’m just in like.”

“I’m not saying you’re in love! I’m just saying that you’re in the beginning stages.”

“What should I do?”

“Uh…follow your heart…? I’m not the one to ask. Every time I do sappy shit, Makki doesn’t take it seriously.”

“We’re going to a movie tonight… I think I’m nervous?”

“What are you seeing?”

“Kong: Skull Island, obviously.”

“You have a problem….”

“Mattsun! It’s a giant ape! One that will be in a movie versus Godzilla in 2020!”

“Again…you have a problem.”

“No, _you_ have a problem! For not enjoying the pleasures of giant monsters! Sawamura would appreciate them!”

“Stop rubbing your favoritism in my face or myself and my adorable son, Judai, will leave this establishment without looking back!”

“You can go… but leave Judai here.”

“Never.”

 

 

\--

 

Tooru has been quite giddy, thanks to his blossoming relationship with Iwaizumi. There was just something about having a boyfriend that was just…nice? It was nice waking up to good morning texts, and going to bed with good night texts. It was nice to have someone to text throughout the day when you’re bored out of your mind because believe it or not, there are times where a job in retail can be very dull.

 

Tooru, if he was to think back, has always been a commitment type guy. However, he was also a realist, and knew that this was a honeymoon phase and it wouldn’t always be sunshine and rainbows, with Grecian seas sparkling in Iwa-chan’s eyes. Plus, there was one thing that was slightly bothering Tooru…

 

It was a mundane thing, something not that serious, yet…serious. After quite a few amazing dates, call him crazy, but Tooru expected them to have their first kiss by now. He always knew Iwaizumi wasn’t the kiss-on-the-first-date kind of dude, and he appreciated that, but he at least figured that Iwaizumi was a kiss-on-the-second-maybe-third-date type. But they’ve been on at least six dates, with no kissing!

 

Tooru liked to think that he had a decent control of his insecurities. He liked to think that something like not kissing his boyfriend yet wouldn’t make him feel like shit…but here he was feeling a little shitty. Did he have bad breath? (Impossible, he was an avid brusher, flosser and mouthwash rinser) Did he have chapped lips? (A very very slight possibility because he was between brands of chap sticks and lip scrubs until Sephora got his Shishedo Sun Protection Lip Treatment with SPF 36 back in stock) Did he exude an aura that said ‘don’t kiss me’? Thinking back, he never really hinted that he wanted to kiss Iwa-chan, nor did he himself try to take the lead and make a move. Kissing was a two-person task… and maybe Iwa-chan thought he wasn’t ready.

 

Well that would all change tonight!

 

 

Usually, Tooru would go to his best friend and trusted advice-giver, Hanamaki, for a situation like this, but Iwaizumi was a different beast. One that must be approached with a certain grace and caution. (And no, Tooru is not comparing his blossoming relationship to Beauty and the Beast because he just recently saw it with his nephew…) Instead, he needed to go to someone who could actually help him with his predicament.

 

“Oikawa-san! Nice to see you!” Sawamura greeted from his position at the register. Kuroo, who was leaning against the counter fiddling with the sock display, muttered a greeting as well. Tooru scoped out the shop, seeing that no one was really inside or shopping for shoes at the moment. Perfect.

“Sawamura-kun! You’ve kissed Iwaizumi right?” Tooru started off, wanting to get to the point and push the awkwardness aside. Maybe he was too blunt though, because Sawamura’s cheeks burned bright, like he had just downed two bottles of sake by himself, while Kuroo choked on his own laughter.

“What a great way to start off a conversation!” Kuroo teased.

“Uh…t-technically yes?” Sawamura stammered, before clearing his throat and composing himself quickly. The red in his cheeks began to fade after he shoved Kuroo away from his counter. “Why do you ask?”

“Green isn’t a good color for you, Oikawa.” Kuroo then pointed out, snaking his way back.

“Actually, Kuroo-kun, green is an excellent color for me, and I’m not at all remotely jealous of a relationship Iwaizumi had with his best friend back in high school, even if they have backpacked Europe together and showed and shared with each other the side streets and special hangout spots they discovered as children.”

“Please…don’t remind me of the specifics.” Kuroo pouted.

“I’m asking strictly for scientific purposes!” Tooru began, ignoring Kuroo’s comment about how science was his best subject but you didn’t see him asking about Daichi and Iwaizumi’s past kissing affairs, “How long did it take for you to share your first kiss with Iwa-chan, Sawa-kun?”

“Like…the third date?”

“That soon?!” Both Tooru and Kuroo exclaimed before scowling at each other and composing themselves as if the news wasn’t that shocking. Tooru could see why Kuroo probably didn’t want to know the specifics, since he appeared to be really protective of Sawamura based off of the experiences they had together as their two friendship groups merged. However, it unsettled him because that meant he was right about his assumption! Iwa-chan was the kiss on the third date type, so why wasn’t _he_ kissed on the third date?

“We didn’t kiss until like the tenth date.” Kuroo pointed out, which Sawamura seemed to just shrug off.

“Wow, the tenth date? That sucks.” Tooru teased.

“I can rightfully assume that you’re asking about all of this because you and Haj haven’t kissed yet, right?” Sawamura pointed out, and Tooru pouted now. Unfair. He can poke fun at their relationship, but they cannot poke fun at his.

“But I’m only on the seventh date!” Tooru defended, “I just want to know if there are any signs that could help me get over that hurdle a little faster.”

“You could always…I don’t know… just kiss Iwaizumi yourself? You know, make the first move?” Kuroo advised.

“No, Haj doesn’t seem like the type to really care, but he’d want to be the one to make the first move. He’d never admit that to you, Oikawa, but Mattsun and I won’t hear the end of it.”  Sawamura helpfully provided. “He has too much pride over dumb things like this.”

“I’m glad my crisis is deemed dumb to you, Sawa-kun.”

“Well, since you know now that Tetsu and I haven’t kissed until our tenth date, which is untrue because it was actually the eleventh, like my jersey number back in my first year…”

“That totally doesn’t make it sound better.” Kuroo muttered, which Sawamura rightfully ignored.

“I think you can tell that first kisses don’t really mean much to me.” Sawamura concluded.

“So that meant nothing to you?” Kuroo pouted.

“Kind of, yeah… I know it meant a lot to you, so in turn it still means something to me, but I don’t agree with societal view that your first kiss with someone has to be mind blowing and the most memorable kiss of the relationship.”

“How does this all fix _my_ problem exactly?” Tooru asked, setting the focus back on him.

“The point is to just be patient and wait until Haj is comfortable enough with you to make the first move. It’s not like he doesn’t want to kiss you, because that’s far from it, he just wanted to make sure this relationship is real because he’s a sentimental dork.”

“The pot calling the kettle black.” Kuroo once again muttered, earning a shove from Sawamura, once again.

“You’re leading on that you know quite a bit, Sawamura… what else do you know?” Tooru asked, intrigued.

“I’m not allowed to spill the beans unless Issei is within hearing distance. Friendship rule.” Sawamura stated, crossing his arms over his chest. Tooru pouted again. Fooey.

“Fine… we wouldn’t want you to break your friendship rule, but I do appreciate what you have told me.”

“Glad that I could help you.”

 

\--

 

 

 

Hajime was so ready for this date. Not just because of Kong, but he was actually quite thrilled to see Oikawa again.  He was still getting used to the ‘boyfriend’ label, after all it had been a while since the last time he was anyone’s boyfriend. Honestly, Hajime thought he was going to be afraid of commitment. It’s not like he was the type to stray or move on from person to person, he never had issues with being faithful. The _pressure_ of being someone’s boyfriend is what scared the shit out of him.

 

Being a boyfriend seemed to include so many traits that defined whether or not you were a ‘quality boyfriend’ or ‘shitty boyfriend’. You have to be caring, but you don’t want to be _too_ caring, it can comes across as being clingy. You have to be supportive, but you can’t fake supportiveness when you’re against something, that eliminates individuality and goes against your own set morals. You have to have some level of understanding between one another, but it’s so easy to say screw that and stick to your own beliefs because you don’t know this person as well as you know yourself. Hajime is never one to half-ass anything. He doesn’t ever want the term ‘shitty’ to be attached to his name. But relationships are hard!

 

He wants this to work. He wants to be with Oikawa for a decent amount of time. He likes the feelings he gets whenever Oikawa is around. He enjoys their banter. He enjoys how whiny Oikawa can be. He enjoys that Oikawa is obsessed with skincare and is practically a dermatologist without a degree. He likes that Oikawa tries to eat organic everything, though his love for milk bread and other sweets defeats the purpose.  He just likes Oikawa. A lot.

 

Though he was already Oikawa’s boyfriend, technically, he planned on really solidifying the title with a kiss. The first kiss meant a lot to Hajime. Not in the sense that society usually makes it out to be, but it was more of a promise for Hajime. The first kiss meant that he was committed, that he really wanted this, and was going to put in all the effort he could muster to succeed. It was the first step of Hajime letting go to really enjoy the companionship and intimacy.

 

It took him so long to reach this level of acceptance for his relationship with Oikawa because he had never wanted something to work this _much_. That desire to be good and give Oikawa all that he feels Oikawa deserves, is what made him put off the inevitable and really think hard and make sure this is what he wanted. He didn’t want to play games with Oikawa’s heart, and he had to make sure Oikawa wasn’t playing games with him either.   

 

For this date, Hajime was the driver. He picked up Oikawa from his apartment, and they headed straight for the dinner, opting to catch dinner after instead of before. That was mainly because Hajime was a child and super excited to see Kong live in action!

 

 --

 

 

 

Tooru has been on enough dates and spent enough of his nights talking to Iwaizumi to know that the boy was a sucker for mutant animals. So he wasn’t entirely surprised that Iwaizumi would rather see the movie first and then have dinner, and he was okay with that. He could indulge his Iwa-chan. Plus, he waited this long without kissing him, he could wait until the end of the night. Well…at least he _thinks_ he can.

 

Of course, he couldn’t help himself but think that now would be a perfect time to share kisses. Here they were… towards the back of the theatre room, in the dark, with nothing but a bowl of popcorn preventing them from getting too close. Tooru could easily just remove the popcorn bowl, set it in his lap instead, and lean closer towards Iwaizumi. Then all that was left was for Iwaizumi to either lean close in return, or place an arm around Tooru. After that, it would only be natural that Tooru would look up at Iwaizumi, and the pull of affection would lead them to share their first kiss.

 

Except at the exact moment when Tooru was going to put his plan into action, and move the popcorn, the beginning credits of the movie began to roll. _Damn_.

 

 

Like stated earlier, he knew Iwaizumi was into the whole King Kong, Godzilla, and Gamera movies, but he didn’t realize it was this intense. Tooru was pretty much ignored the entire time, Iwaizumi’s focus solely on the movie. He was a tad bit salty, to be honest. He didn’t waste a sheet mask to be ignored. Then when Iwaizumi grabbed his hand and rattled off his review of the movie, (long review short: Iwaizumi wasn’t really a fan) Tooru felt even more ignored. He did get to share his own opinion about the movie, though he didn’t really pay that much attention, too caught up in daydreaming about a kiss that might not even happen tonight.  

 

For dinner, they decided to get some tacos. Tooru agreed, although he wasn’t really sure if he wanted his first kiss to taste like pico de gallo or a shitload of jalapenos…

 

“There’s a FC Barcelona game coming up, and Daichi is having a viewing party. He takes his soccer very seriously, understandable considering where his mother’s from.” Hajime announced, taking a break from scarfing down fish tacos. Tooru looked up from his margarita. “I brought it up because I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me. I know, you’re not the hugest fan of football, but I figured you’d appreciate watching cute boys with nice thighs run around after a ball. Even if you don’t understand the rules or cheer for the right team.”

“Sure, I’m always willing to learn about a new sport…especially since your friends are such huge fans.”

“Oh, you have no idea. I love soccer, don’t get me wrong, but I mainly go because it’s hilarious watching Daichi yell at the television on Spanish. Plus, he always has the best wings, nachos and sliders. I have a jersey that you could borrow. I think you’d look cute in Barca colors.”

Tooru couldn’t help but blush at that, the thought of wearing clothes that belonged to Iwaizumi had his mind spinning. Could he even handle being wrapped in Iwa’s scent? “Thanks. I wouldn’t want to stick out more than necessary.”

“It’s fine, really. You’ll probably be as clueless as Kuroo, who’s been watching games with Dai for years, and still doesn’t know the difference between inswinger and out swinger.”

“What is the difference?”

“Inswinger is towards the goal, out swinger is away from the goal.”

“Oh…seems easy enough.”

“Right? Plus, you have nothing to worry about, I’ll happily teach you all my knowledge on the sport, and I’ll be there to make sure no one gives you a hard time.” Tooru liked the sound of that and together they shared a laugh, “Shall we have churros for dessert?”

“As long as it comes with that nice chocolate sauce, I’m down!”

 

After finishing off their meal with sweet churros, the couple went for a walk in the park since Tooru was _that_ kind of romantic. The lights lining the trees made for great kissing atmosphere, but he remembered what Daichi said earlier. _‘Just be patient and wait until Haj is comfortable enough with you to make the first move’_. Patience. Tooru can do this.

 

“Want to take a seat?” Iwaizumi asked, tugging on Tooru’s hand and leading him towards a bench. The hand holding was still new, but Tooru liked how Iwaizumi’s tan hand looked intertwined with his paler one. Having to constantly wash his hands in the restaurant caused some dryness in Iwa’s hands, but it didn’t make the feel of them unpleasant.

 

As they sat, a comfortable silence rolled over them. Then Iwaizumi opened his mouth, “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.” Tooru agreed, not really entirely sure where this could possibly go. He hoped wherever it did end wouldn’t have him as red as the salsa he drowned his chips in.

“Has it worried you that I haven’t tried to kiss you yet?”

_Fuck_ …Tooru just knew he was turning red, so he avoided looking at Iwaizumi’s direction, “I-I wouldn’t say it bothered me…” he lied. There’s no way in hell would he admit that he was a wreck earlier, thinking of all the reasons why he hasn’t been kissed yet.

“Don’t take it personal. It’s mainly me just being an idiot.” Iwaizumi explained, causing Tooru’s head to shoot towards his, trying to decipher the meaning behind that statement. Tooru was surprised to find Iwaizumi staring at him. “I haven’t been in too many relationships. It’s not in my nature to bounce around from one relationship and quickly into another. I like to know that whomever I’m dating is seriously into me, and I like to be completely sure that I’m seriously into them in return. I don’t want to waste anyone’s time, because I’d hate for my own time to be wasted.”

“That doesn’t make you an idiot.”

“The point is, Oikawa, I like you. A lot. I want this to work, but I’m going to be honest, I’m not sure how to make that happen. Sure, I’ve seen my best friends’ relationships work out, I see my parents’ relationship everyday… and I want that kind of happiness for myself. What I’m trying to say is…thanks for being patient and not running for the hills as I tried to give myself time to figure out my feelings.”

“I’m pretty sure I want this to work out as much as you do.” Tooru admitted since they were being honest and open right now. “I, also, have my own insecurities about my abilities to stay in a relationship long term without scaring you off…but I’m willing to do what I can to make this work.”

“I appreciate that. I feel the same.” The smile that broke out on Iwaizumi’s face made Tooru’s chest feel light. “What does a first kiss mean to you?”

“It proves to me that you like me as much as you say you do…” Tooru admitted, “What does it mean to you?”

“That we both want this as much as we say we do.”

“So we’re pretty much on the same page right now.” This is good.

“It appears so.” Iwaizumi said, leaning a bit closer. Tooru stopped breathing for a second. “I’m going to kiss you now.” Tooru was thankful for the heads up, it gave him a few seconds to collect himself. Iwaizumi leaned closer, and Tooru watched those beautiful green eyes look into his own brown ones before glancing down at his lips. That was Tooru’s cue to close his eyes. The first tiny press of lips against his, didn’t have him seeing stars like the movies made it out to be. Instead, it was simple, a peck, a test in the metaphorical waters. It gave Tooru the confidence that he couldn’t possibly screw this up, and helped calm the nerves he had overwhelming his body. The second press was a bit more forceful, and Tooru could taste a hint of lime, Corona, and cilantro. When Iwaizumi’s tongue ran across his bottom lip during the third kiss, and Tooru opened his mouth and granted access, he could taste the lingering sweetness of cinnamon sugar and warm chocolate. He liked it. The different tastes with each kiss reminded him how happy he was, how much fun he had on this date (even if he was ignored during the movie) and it made everything all the more enjoyable knowing that he and Iwaizumi were on the same page. If the first few kisses had him feeling like this…he can only imagine how later kisses would make him feel.  

 


	7. Goal!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa enjoys his first soccer game with Iwaizumi and friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I don't really watch football/soccer, but I tried my best lol. Here's some cute fluff.

“Hey, Makki, do you know anything about football, also known as soccer?” Tooru questioned as he shared a salad and carbonara pasta during a lunch date with his best friend. Hanamaki stopped mid-chew, thinking carefully.

“Nope, not really. I know Mattsun isn’t a fan of FCB and that’s about it.”

“That sounds familiar…”

“What does?”

“Mattsun not being a fan of FCB.”

“Yeah, don’t ask me why, I don’t remember. Why are you asking about soccer?”

“I’m going to the game with Iwa-chan, and I don’t know if I’m ready.”

“I thought you said that he would help you.”

“Yeah, but I like to be prepared! I’m out of my element here!”

“It’ll be fine; it’s not like it’ll ruin your relationship. Trust me! I’ve been ‘watching’ games with Issei for years and still don’t know a damn thing!” Hanamaki admitted, taking a bite of pasta, “Wait, scratch that! I know that Ronaldo guy is pretty hot.”

“Does he play for the team we are rooting for?”

“I don’t know what team he plays for… let’s Google it!” Hanamaki typed quickly on his phone, “He plays for Real Madrid and the Portugal national team. You can play for two teams?”

“I guess so… but that means he plays for the team we’re going against! Makki, you can’t find the enemy hot!”

“Why not? I told you my boyfriend is rooting for Madrid not Barcelona, so I can totally root for Ronaldo too.”

“That’s not fair!”

“Find your own hot player to root for!” Hanamaki complained, “Now pass me your breadstick if you’re not going to eat it.”

 

 

 

 

Tooru was a bit excited for this game. It would be nice to spend some time with Iwaizumi and his friends. Ever since their first kiss, things have been going swimmingly. He could see himself falling more and more for Iwaizumi, and it just felt so good. Tooru was happy.

 

This time he was the driver, so he arrived at Iwaizumi’s home with flowers for his mother, and coffee beans for his father. The door opened, and Oikawa was pulled in to a tight hug from Iwaizumi’s mother. “Tooru! It’s so nice to see you again!”

“Nice to see you again as well, Iwaizumi-san.”

“How many times do I have to tell you? Call me Elena! Iwaizumi-san is my husband. Come in, come in!” She pulled him into the genkan, allowing him to slip off his shoes and slip on some slippers. “I’ll take these lovely gifts, you spoil us, I swear.”

“No, you deserve them.” Really, she did. Elena has treated Tooru like her own son ever since they met, and now that he’s dating Iwaizumi, she’s been extra hospitable, even delivering meals to him at work!

“Well, Hajime is in his room. Have fun at your game.”

 

Tooru made his way to Iwaizumi’s room, knocking once before letting himself in. Of course, as he was entered, he was greeted with the lovely sight of Iwaizumi’s bare torso as he searched for something in his closet. Tooru tried not to drool, he really did. “Oh, hey.” Iwaizumi greeted, glancing quickly at Tooru before turning back to his task. “I’m just getting our jerseys.” Iwaizumi pulled out two blue jerseys with red stripes. “One for you, and one for me.”

“Is there a reason you have two?”

“Outgrew one of them.”

“Oh, making sure you don’t always share these with your boyfriends.” Tooru teased as he sadly watched Iwaizumi slip the shirt on.

“Past boyfriends weren’t exactly willing to go to football matches with me.”

“Sawamura-kun was.”

“He doesn’t count.” Iwaizumi waited for Tooru to change his shirt before walking over. “I knew you’d look cute in Barcelona colors.” He punctuated his compliment with a kiss that left Tooru’s knees weak. “Let’s go!”

 

 

 

 

Arriving at Sawamura and Kuroo’s place, they were greeted by a FCB crest posted on the door, and it made Iwaizumi laugh. “Dai goes all out.”

“I can see that.” Tooru chuckled as Iwaizumi grabbed hold of his hand before knocking on the door. When it opened, Iwaizumi laughed some more, and Tooru was confused. “Hi Mattsun.”

“I can’t believe what I’m seeing!” Iwaizumi was giddy as he pulled Tooru inside the apartment, also decked out in blue and red.

“Ha. Ha. Soak it up.” Matsukawa pouted, “I’m not exactly thrilled about this, but a bet is a bet.”

“A bet?”

“Yes, Mattsun and Daichi thought it would be a great idea to compete in drinking 3 pints of Guinness.” Kuroo explained, greeting them with a bowl of nachos (the tortilla chips also blue and red.. wow Sawamura really goes all out).

“But they both hate Guinness.”

“I know, which made it a very entertaining. Daichi won, obviously.”

“So Mattsun had to wear Barca colors… and if Daichi would have lost?”

“Daichi would have had to wear Madrid colors.”

“Oh come on, Mattsun!” Iwaizumi wailed, “Out of all the things to make Daichi do… you picked that?? No wonder why he won!”

“It was a close call, actually, Iwaizumi Hajime!”

“No, it wasn’t. Issei messed up because he spent the first thirty seconds gagging.” Hanamaki pointed out.

“I think he looks great in _Blaugrana_ colors.” Sawamura smiled, coming from the kitchen with a giant bowl of wings. “You all do.”

“Thanks for inviting us, Sawamura-kun!”

“Thanks for coming. This is a really important game.” Sawamura explained and Tooru felt a bit of pressure from that statement.

“Every game, is really important to him.” Kuroo corrected, “Have a seat. I’ll pour you two a beer.”

 

 

 

They all gathered around the television, the game scheduled to start soon. The coffee table was filled with little hamburger sliders, nachos, wings, and plenty of beer. With everyone decked out in blue and red (except for Makki who just wore black), Tooru felt like one of the gang. The players started flashing across the screen. “Which one is Ronaldo?”

“He’s not here. He played in the Confederations Cup, so he will not play this Clásico.”

“I don’t know what that really means, but that sucks for Makki.”

“You think Ronaldo’s hot?” Kuroo questioned, and Hanamaki shrugged.

“Yeah.”

“So… where’s the game located?”

“Miami.” Sawamura answered, “The first Barça-Madrid match on U.S. soil.”

“He’s still bummed he’s not experiencing it first hand.” Iwaizumi teased as Kuroo massaged at the base of Sawamura’s neck.

“I’m not bummed. I’ve been to plenty of Barcelona games, it’s just…this game.”

“What’s so important about this game?”

“They’re rivals, which is why the game against each other is called El Clásico.” Matsukawa explained.

“Yeah, but my boys have this game in the bag.” Sawamura added. “I’m sorry, Mattsun.”

“Is your favorite team Madrid?” Tooru asked and Iwaizumi laughed.

“No! Mattsun is a fan of Arsenal FC, they’re based in London. He’s just anti-Barca to get under Dai’s skin.”

“Which is really too bad, because you look so good in those colors, Matts.” Sawamura poked again, laughing at the unkind finger Matsukawa lifted as response.

 

 

 

Oikawa did not understand the technicalities of football, but he at least knew that you use your feet, your run a lot, and you kick into the goal and hope the goalie doesn’t stop your shot. He found himself quickly rooting for FC Barcelona, because Iwaizumi was right, Sawamura was very entertaining to watch. During the quarter-hour mark, there was already three goals. Two for Barcelona, one for Madrid, and Sawamura gladly taught everyone the FCB chant. He played translator with the commentary, and Tooru was a little star struck when one of Sawamura’s cousins called him to make sure he was watching the game, and he got to witness first hand Sawamura’s rapid Spanish. The only words he understood were Messi and Rakitic, and that was because it was made really clear that they were the two FCB members who scored goals. “Having fun?” Iwaizumi asked halfway through the game, ignoring the shit-talking Matsukawa was trying to start with Sawamura after Kovacic scored for Madrid.

“Yeah, your friends are quite a lively bunch.”

“They’re your friends too now. They already claimed you.”

“Really?” Tooru was excited to hear that. He truly liked this rowdy bunch, and they had a lot of dirt on Iwaizumi, which was always fun to hear about. “Where’s the restroom?”

“First door on the right.” Iwaizumi pointed out, and Tooru quietly made his way.

 

He did his business and on his way back to his seat he noticed a wall decked out with photographs, some of them catching his attention immediately. A few were of Sawamura and Kuroo, others of some party were everyone had red cheeks probably from drinking too much, Tooru did not recognize anyone else in those photos besides Sawamura, Kuroo, and Iwaizumi. There was one photo where a baby-faced Sawamura, Iwaizumi, and Matsukawa were holding diplomas as if they were batons, Tooru guessed it was their high school graduation. There were also some photos from the infamous backpacking Europe trip. Tooru’s favorite was definitely the one of a laughing Iwaizumi as he held a fish on a hook, an older man sitting next to him, smiling just as big. It was a huge plus that Iwaizumi was shirtless, with green eyes hiding thanks to the shade of a baseball cap, tan skin and built arms glistening in the sun. “That was taken in Crete.” Iwaizumi’s voice surprised Tooru, “I came to make sure you didn’t get lost, but now it makes sense. I forgot Dai had this wall here. He’s a sentimental nerd.”

“I like it. A lot of great memories that probably ease his stress when he looks at it. I want a similar one in my own place now.”

“He has a knack for shit like this. Would probably love to help you out.”

Tooru might have to ask Sawamura about it. “Who’s the guy in the photo?” Tooru then asked, and Iwaizumi stepped a little closer, wrapping an arm around Tooru’s waist.

“My grandfather.”

“Really? He looks so young!”

“Yeah… that was 4 years ago? So he was 56 then.”

“That’s still pretty young, my grandparents are in their late sixties.”

“He and my grandmother had gotten married really young. They were only eighteen.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah, it’s crazy actually. They met at a market, where my grandfather was trying to sell olive oil, and they got married three months later…been together ever since… forty plus years.”

“That’s admirable.”

“Yeah, he’s definitely one of my favorite people on Earth. I still write letters to him every month.”

“You don’t call? That’d be a lot easier.”

“I do call. I call them all the time, but letters are much more intimate. I also send him photos in the letters, and he sends me little snacks and trinkets. It also helps me with my Greek. It’s not like I practice writing it everyday.”

“Oh, that makes sense.” Tooru nodded, “It also sounds like you’re a sentimental nerd too, Iwa-chan.”

“Maybe, I am.” Iwaizumi commented. Tooru looked over Iwaizumi’s face carefully, he was still looking at the photograph, a small smile on his face, probably thinking about how much he loved his grandfather. The scene was so soft, and made Tooru’s heart feel light. He felt like kissing him, and so he did. Tooru cupped Iwaizumi’s cheek, guiding his face forward, and placing a light kiss first. Iwaizumi in turn, tightened his own grip on Tooru, deepening their kiss and pulling him even closer.

“Whoa, if you’re going to make out, can you not do it blocking the bathroom?” Matsukawa joked, forcing the couple to break away from their lip lock.

“Way to ruin a good moment, Mattsun.” Iwaizumi grumbled, “Let’s go back to our seats.”


	8. Just a Picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa doesn't have any photos with Iwaizumi... and he wants some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short update just so you all know that I didn't forget about this story! (Well... I kind of did, but I was planning/participating in Kurodai weekend...then I had a Secret Santa gift to work on...plus I work retail...so I was just busy and tired). 
> 
> I have great plans for this AU this year, and I can't wait to share it with you!

After the game viewing at Kuroo and Sawamura’s place, Tooru couldn’t stop thinking about Sawamura’s photo wall and how much he wanted one. He was happy in this relationship with Iwaizumi, and having a reminder in his living room seemed like a great idea. Photographing and categorizing those happy moments would help Tooru get through those occasional days when insecurities seem to get the best of him. The only problem was that…he didn’t have any photos to start his wall.

 

It was weird in his opinion. He has plenty of photos with Hanamaki, and even quite a few photos with Sawamura and Matsukawa. He even has a candid photo with Kuroo, but barely any with his Iwa-chan. In fact, Tooru has always had a pretty decent social media presence, thanks to his good looks and advice on the best skin cares and facial creams (though he has been neglecting his Instagram lately). It’s just not easy to whip out your phone and ask for photos when you’re on a date. Tooru always gets a little shy whenever he attempts to even Snapchat anything related to Iwaizumi.

 

Plus, Iwaizumi barely ever touched his _own_ phone when he was with Tooru, the only exceptions being a phone call from his parents or that time they got lost and needed directions. Tooru is happy to have his boyfriend’s full attention, but it didn’t leave him with a lot of options on how to breach the subject of photos.

 

Maybe he should ask Sawamura for help…

 

 

\--

 

Hajime couldn’t stop laughing. He was at the bar, having drinks with his best friends and enjoying the joke Matsukawa was trying to tell, though he couldn’t stop laughing himself. They finally started to calm down, after all the strange looks from other bar patrons were getting to them. “Okay, okay…forget it. I’ll try it again another time.” Matsukawa stated, taking a long swig of his beer to help cool him down from that laughing fit.

“How’s your wonderful child Judai?” Hajime asked, their server bringing over the pretzel sticks with cheese dip they ordered. He stuffed his mouth with a bite of salty dough and warm cheese, “If you ever need a babysitter, I gladly volunteer.”

“My child is great, Haj. He’s enjoys crickets and kale, but he’s also really enjoys hiding. I’ve recently had to move his cage to the living room for more sunlight…and Hiro thought he was watching us sleep and felt it was creepy. He just needs to warm up to Judai.” Matsukawa pulled his phone out of his pocket. “Look!” He pressed the home button, letting his screen illuminate and show off his wallpaper photo of his chameleon with Hanamaki’s little sister and brother.

“Chika and Yuuta are growing up too fast. I remember when they were just babies.” Sawamura pointed out.

“Yes, now they’re five and just as energetic. They don’t appreciate that Judai doesn’t like playing with them, but it’s a struggle parents of pets must go through.”

“You actually set photos as your wallpaper? I just keep the default one…” Hajime remarked, earning looks from his friends.

“Of course I set photos as my wallpaper! This is just my lockscreen, my home screen is a photo with Hiro.” Matsukawa clarified. “Daichi, are you just as boring as Haj?”

“No way! My lockscreen is a photo of me and Asahi when we went to that baseball game with my younger siblings, and my home screen is one of those embarrassingly domestic selfies I took when Kuroo fell asleep on top of me.”

“Ugh, you both are too cute.” Hajime complained. “I don’t think I even have a selfie with Oikawa… let alone any gross domestic ones.”

“You need to fix that.” Matsukawa stated.

“Why?”

“This is what our generation is known for! We’re known for taking a hundred selfies and only posting one, for snapchatting every moment of our day, for tweeting our foods and how shitty our jobs are, for Instagramming the good points of our lives, for Vine, may it rest in peace, and of course for making it seem like we’re happy but at home we’re suffering from depression or self-loathing! This is us, Haj!” Matsukawa clarified passionately, Sawamura nodding along, “Stop being an old man, and use those good looks to everyone’s advantage.”

“How is me posting pictures with Oikawa to your advantages?”

“For one, everyone will know how cute your boyfriend is. Two, your boyfriend’s cute, and you’re cute…so you both are kind of blessing everyone with cuteness. Three, as your best friends, we want to make sure you’re living life to the fullest. Pics or it didn’t happen.”

“Yeah, but I don’t have pic editing skills like you, or an aesthetic timeline like Daichi.”

“That doesn’t matter. It’s all superficial, anyway.” Sawamura argued. “My ‘aesthetic’ as you put it, was completely accidental… and now I’m stuck because if I switch it up it’ll look weird, and I have an Instagram reputation to protect now.”

“Plus, I don’t really have skills. I just play with contrast and brighten a few tones here and there. Sawamura is the true photo veteran, but I don’t expect you to be on his level, because I’m not even on his level.”

“Don’t take photos for us, Hajime. Take photos for yourself, so you can look back on them whenever you miss Oikawa.”

“Ugh,” Hajime groaned, “This was not the conversation I was expecting to have today.”

“We’re full of surprises today. We need more beer.” Matsukawa stated, raising his arm to flag down their server.

“And more pretzel sticks!” Sawamura added.

 

\--

 

When Tooru entered the Heraklion, phone in hand, and openly snapchatting, he expected Iwaizumi to question his motives. Instead, all he got was a slight glance, and then Iwaizumi returned his attention back to the counter he was wiping down. “What? That’s it? No smile? No judgy eyebrow raise? You’re not going to try and cover my camera? You’re not going to ask what I’m doing?” Oikawa put his phone away, leaning on the counter and grimacing because it was still a bit damp.

Iwaizumi laughed at him before saying, “No… sure, I don’t understand the whole snapchat everything you’re doing movement, but if that’s what you’re into, do you.”

“You really must be a Greek God…refusing to get involved in mortal affairs like social media.”

“You’ve been hanging out with Mattsun too much. Plus, the Gods fucked with mortals all the time. In some instances, they literally fucked mortals. And, I at least have accounts on all the popular social media sites and apps… I just don’t use them as often.”

“You have a point. You should start…you’re depriving the public of your handsome looks.”

“I’ll remember that and start taking more gym selfies.”

“I didn’t tell you to do _that_!” Tooru argued. He’s been blessed with one or two Iwaizumi gym photos ( _thank_ _you_ Mattsun and Daichi), and he doesn’t need other people drooling over his man. “Just like simple photos…mostly candids taken by others and the occasional selfie.”

“So…are you going to get anything?”

“Surprise me. I really just came to bother you.” Tooru admitted, watching Iwaizumi turn around and start making an iced coffee for him.

“Do you have any plans tomorrow night?”

“No…”

“Want to go to a soft opening with me?”

“A _soft opening_?”

“Yeah, one of Daichi’s college friends is opening up their own pizzeria, and they’re holding a soft opening with just friends to see how the recipes taste and stuff.”

“Sure, I’ll go. That sounds like fun!” Tooru exclaimed. It also sounds like the perfect opportunity to get started on Operation: Take Photos with Iwa-chan!

“I’ll pick you up at six.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also...next chapter will totally feature an ex-boyfriend or two.... :))


	9. Crust Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A soft opening for a pizzeria... has Tooru feeling... soft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big shoutout and thanks to Kim for helping me name the pizzeria. Though I don't think she's read this story yet...but eventually, she'll probably see this. 
> 
> Also... come join me in rarepair hell. :))))
> 
> Also, also... sorry about all the long sentences. I have no self control nor a concept of grammar and punctuation.

Having a friend your age (well… Moniwa was more of an acquaintance but whatever) and watching them open their own business does make Hajime feel _slightly_ unaccomplished in life, but he’s not going to dwell or tumble down that path. It happens though… just like when you find out your favorite idol is the same age as you and you start wondering what you’re doing wrong with your life. Yeah… but again, not going down that path.

 

Hajime just wanted to enjoy his night with Oikawa, and friends, drink beer and eat bomb ass pizza (and maybe a salad too so he could feel a tiny semblance of healthy). Nothing wrong with that.

 

As he hopped in his car, and made his way to Oikawa’s apartment, he began to wonder who else was invited to this soft opening. Obviously, Moniwa’s business partner Ikeijiri would be there…and Moniwa’s boyfriend Ushijima would therefore probably be there. Then you have Sawamura, Kuroo, Matsukawa and Hanamaki…himself and Oikawa… maybe a few more randoms. It damn well might be a full house! That sounds like fun. Or hell. Probably fun.

 

\--

 

Tooru had a game plan. His phone was fully charged, he even replaced his alien phone case (it was a UFO beaming someone up with the words ‘get in loser’ on the bottom, tots cute) with a lumee case. He already warned his snapchat and Instagram followers that he’d be posting more snaps and Instagram stories than usual. Tooru even dressed _extra_ nice and trendy. He was prepared to get a decent selfie with his Iwa-chan.

 

So when he heard the knock on his door, he gave himself one last lookover in the mirror, a mini pep-talk and grabbed his wallet and keys. “What took you so long? Got caught up staring at your reflection?” Iwaizumi asked, leading the way to his car once Tooru locked his door.

“Maybe… perfection takes time, Iwa-chan.”

“Whatever… you look nice.”

Tooru definitely did not squeal in delight, “You look great too!” When he wasn’t wearing Adidas or Nike brand athletic wear, Iwaizumi had a thing for urban-esque clothing, denim jackets, and Godzilla tees.  For someone who didn’t try very hard (or really at all), he also had a great eye for color, always wearing ones that managed to bring out the green of his eyes. Tooru inwardly gushed, his boyfriend was so cute.

 

When they arrived at the pizza parlor, Tooru took a moment to enjoy the name: _Crust Issues_. “So, how do you know the owner?” Tooru asked Iwaizumi.   
  
“He’s a friend of Daichi’s, and I’ve met him through a few hangouts and parties. His business partner also went to middle school with Daichi.”

“Sawamura is quite the social butterfly, it seems.”

“Yeah, he is! He’s even been on a date with Moniwa’s current boyfriend, Ushijima, but Kuroo doesn’t know about that.” Iwaizumi shared, watching Tooru’s eyes widen a bit. “It’s not that it’s a secret! Moniwa knows! Kuroo just never showed interest in Daichi’s past relationships… except for ours, but that’s just because I’m one of Daichi’s best friends.”

“You know…speaking of past relationships, we haven’t really talked much about them either.”

“I don’t mind sharing it with you.” Iwaizumi admitted, grabbing hold of Tooru’s hand as he reached for the door to the pizzeria.

“Cool! Let’s talk about this later.” Tooru suggested and Iwaizumi agreed, smiling as they were bombarded with greetings upon walking through the threshold.

 

\--

 

 

“IWAIZUMI!!!” Hajime turned to the loud owl screaming his name, opening his arms as Bokuto crashed into them, and then proceeded to lift him off the ground. “I haven’t seen you in forever dude!”

“I know, how was Hawaii?”

“Great… got quite the tan, as you can see.” Bokuto laughed.

Hajime turned to Tooru, “Bo, this is my boyfriend Oikawa Tooru. Oikawa, this is Kuroo’s best friend Bokuto Koutarou. They’ve been buds ever since Bokuto moved here from Hawaii.”

“Hawaii? What part?”

“The big island Hawai’i… the Kona district, Kailua-Kona. I moved here back in middle school with my mom once my parents split. I still go back often and visit my dad. In fact, I just made it back two days ago! My older sister had her first kid, so I wanted to be there for the birth.”

“I have an older sister too! And a nephew.” Oikawa shared and Bokuto hooted.

“Twinsies!”

“You two can talk later, I still have to do some more introductions.”

“I have to go find Moniwa anyway before Akaashi gets here. I’m requesting a sneak peek of his version of a ‘Hawaiian’ pizza.” Bokuto patted Hajime on the back, smiled at Oikawa before disappearing.

“He seems like a ball of energy.” Oikawa stated as Hajime started to pull him towards some tables.

“Oh, he is. He’s a big kid, yet studying to be pediatrician.”

“I think he’d be a great doctor.”

“I do too. Come on, I’ll introduce you to Ikeijiri.”

 

\--

 

Tooru has met a lot of people tonight. He’s met the owners Ikeijiri and Moniwa, and thanked them for allowing him to attend. He’s met their significant others Michimiya and Ushijima. He’s met Kuroo’s best friend Bokuto, and Bokuto’s boyfriend-but- _not?_ Akaashi. He’s met Sawamura’s friends from high school Azumane, Sugawara, and Sugawara’s girlfriend Shimizu. Then he’s met Moniwa’s friends Takeru, Kita and Kamasaki. Damn, he hopes he didn’t screw up any names.

 

Right now, everyone was taking their seats as Moniwa and Ikeijiri prepared to serve a plethora of different pizza pies. Tooru sat with the trio of best friends (and their boyfriends) but turned to the table behind him to socialize after helping Sawamura rope people into a quick photo op (he has yet to take one _alone_ with Iwaizumi though).

 

Tooru was talking to Shimizu and Michimiya about their band (apparently Shimizu was the lead singer and guitarist, while Michimiya played keyboard), and how their recent cover of Cherry Bomb by Silent Siren has been getting a lot of notice on YouTube, when someone else entered the restaurant. “Yakkun! You made it!” Kuroo called out, motioning the shorter male with light brown hair and alluring eyes over. _Yakkun_ ignored Kuroo and instead greeted Moniwa and Ikeijiri, conversing with them for a second. Tooru turned to Iwaizumi.

“Do you know him?”

“Uh…yeah. Yaku Morisuke, friend of Kuroo… I…actually dated him before.”

“Oh?!” Tooru’s interest was now peaked.

 

Yaku made his rounds, saying hello to everyone and stopping at their table. “Look what the crow dragged in.” Yaku muttered, pointing at Kuroo.

“Yakkun, we’ve missed you.” Kuroo teased, standing abruptly to put his arms around Yaku, “Did you get shorter?” Yaku elbowed Kuroo in the stomach, causing the taller of the two to quickly let go of him in favor of guarding his stomach.

“I didn’t miss _you_ at all, say something like that again, and I’ll make sure to aim lower, asswipe.”  

“What about me, Yakkun? Did you miss me?” Matsukawa asked, causing Yaku to roll his eyes.

“Whatever. I don’t ever miss you clowns. I see you enough on social media.”

“Have you met our newest addition?” Sawamura gestured towards Tooru.

“Not formally. Yaku Morisuke.” Yaku introduced himself, holding out a hand for Tooru to shake.

“Oikawa Tooru.”

“How did you get caught up in this hot mess of a group? _Why_ would you get caught up in this hot mess of a group?”

“He’s my boyfriend.” Iwaizumi explained, and Yaku looked shocked? Or was Tooru just looking too into getting some sort of negative reaction from Yaku?  

“Wow, everyone’s favorite is finally off the market again? Took you long enough.” Yaku chuckled, and Tooru made mental note of his perfect teeth and those cat-like eyes, “Nice to meet you though, Oikawa-san.”

“Nice to meet you too.”

 

Looking at Yaku, and then comparing him to Sawamura and himself, Tooru concluded that Iwaizumi did not have a set type in terms of looks. They all looked different, had different styles, and exuded different auras. Personality wise, Tooru has had plenty of conversation with Sawamura to get a feel as to what kind of guy he was… and honestly, he couldn’t see many traits that they particularly shared. Even though he hasn’t really spoken to Yaku, aside from their introduction, he doubts he has any similar characteristics with him either. So did Iwaizumi have a type at all? Or did he just date whomever he seemed to click with? There’s absolutely nothing wrong with that, but Tooru was curious to find out.

 

Sure, he probably shouldn’t worry too much, nor compare himself to any of Iwaizumi’s ex-boyfriends. He’s dating the guy now, and they have a great relationship. It’s just… insecurity comes in the form of a little green monster sometimes, and it just likes to sit on your shoulder and comment about your situation like it’s watching some sport.

 

Tooru doesn’t like that he’s insecure about something as shallow as his looks, but it’s something he’s working on, _always_ has worked on. Most of the time, he can easily ignore his issues. He’s showered with so many compliments, likes, and views on his social media accounts, it makes him feel good. But the bottom line is…most of the time those views and likes are from strangers. His friends are supportive, and share their own compliments towards his beauty and being, but it’s not that easy to take when you yourself don’t always believe the persona you try to put out there. Tooru has always _been_ pretty, thanks to genetics and a meticulous skincare regimen, but he doesn’t always _feel_ pretty.

 

That lack of feeling pretty can seem quite superficial…maybe even dumb, but it’s not dumb to Tooru. It’s numbing. It can keep him up at night, wondering why on earth anyone would put up with him. Why can’t he believe what everyone else says about him? Why doesn’t he feel pretty enough? Then it spirals out of control and Tooru is asking himself why isn’t he _good_ enough?

 

In high school, he always had girls and boys running after him, confessing and worshipping the ground he walked on. At first, he thought it was weird, and maybe a little creepy… but then it started getting to his head. He started to bask in the attention.  He expected it to continue when he moved from his hometown to Tokyo to start a new journey here in the city. When it didn’t… Tooru felt some type of way.

 

It kind of hurt? Going from ‘Oh Tooru, you’re so handsome!’ and ‘Oikawa-san, I made this chocolate for you’, to…nothing. No one did double-takes when they walked past him on the street. No one complimented on how clear his skin looked when he was shopping for his groceries. No one complimented his outfit when he took a bit of extra care in styling it. No one, in his reality, cared.

 

By the time, Tooru was starting to get attention again from his looks, it had already damaged his self-esteem. And that damaged self-esteem caused him to dive into some pretty shitty relationships. Sure, Tooru has tried to convince himself before that _he_ wasn’t the problem. Tried to convince himself that _he_ didn’t have bad taste, and all those guys/girls that never made it past a third date with him were at fault. Tried to tell himself _he_ was just picky, and it was okay that _he_ hasn’t been in a committed relationship ever. But it was all bullshit.

 

Maybe Tooru was the problem.

 

No. He _had_ to be the problem! Look at his friends! Hanamaki has been in a relationship with Matsukawa since before Tooru even met Hanamaki. Sawamura is in one of the most loving relationships with Kuroo, and had even dated other cool and fitting guys before Kuroo! Iwaizumi… has dated two awesome guys before Tooru, maybe even more, and he’s still in great terms with both of those guys.

 

Is he settling for Tooru? Is all this just a temporary thing? It’s fun now, while they’re still new and in the honeymoon phase, but who’s to say once he knows more about Tooru he won’t go running for the hills? What if Iwaizumi eventually takes off his rose-colored glasses, and he sees how ugly Tooru can be? Will he then book the first flight to Crete and hightail it out of there without looking back?

 

Tooru didn’t want to have these thoughts… not when he was surrounded by friendship and love…laughter and excitement. But it was so damn hard.

 

Tooru watched Yaku talk to Yamasaki as they shared a slice of the classic Pizza Margherita. They were laughing about who knows what, and Yaku just looked so good with him. Yaku looked good with everyone, in Tooru’s opinion. In fact… Iwaizumi had a lot of attractive friends.

 

Matsukawa had eyebrows crafted by the Gods himself. Bokuto had hazel eyes that seemed to gleam gold whenever he laughed. Sawamura was the definition of handsome. Moniwa’s hair was naturally curled to perfection. Sugawara and Shimizu were probably supermodels in a past life, and don’t _even_ get Tooru started on Akaashi.

 

It was unfair, and Tooru hated that he kept comparing himself to others, but… he just couldn’t stop.

 

\--

 

Hajime was in pizza heaven. Every single pie was delicious, though his favorite was definitely the Mediterranean with pesto, artichoke, fried eggplant, tomatoes, feta and a drizzle of Greek’s finest olive oil. He wasn’t biased either, it really did taste the best in his opinion.

 

He cracked open a Big Wave Golden Ale, courtesy of Bokuto’s father, and took a long sip, before turning to Oikawa. “Want some?” He offered the can to his boyfriend.

“Sure.” Oikawa grabbed the can, taking a sip before handing it back to Hajime. Hajime probably looked like an idiot the way he was suddenly grinning, but he couldn’t help it. “What?” Oikawa asked.

“Nothing…well, I’m just glad that you came with me.”

“And miss free pizza? No way!” Oikawa joked.

“The pizza is good…and it tastes even better since it’s free, but I’m serious, Oikawa. I couldn’t imagine coming here alone or without you.”

“Really?” Oikawa asked, his nose scrunching up cutely, “Even when you’re surrounded by your friends?”

“Yeah. I see these jokers all the time. Even when I see you almost everyday, it still doesn’t feel like enough.” Hajime sounded like such a sap right now, but he had to let Oikawa know. He’s not the most observant person in the world, but he did pick up on a little something. Ever since he revealed Yaku being one of his ex-boyfriends, Oikawa seemed to be acting a little off? A little hesitant? And it was unnecessary. Hajime was happy with Oikawa, and he wanted Oikawa to see that. “Hey, you know we never got to take a photo with just the two of us. You seem like the type to want one of those ‘this is my boyfriend’ photos on his Instagram.”

“And if was that type? Would there be a problem Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked, though he was unlocking his phone and launching his camera app.

“Not at all! I’m that type too.” Hajime admitted, grabbing Oikawa’s phone and handing it to Akaashi. “Hey, Akaashi, do you mind playing photographer?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))))))))))))))))))))))

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [here](http://www.roronoaxd.tumblr.com). :)
> 
> Also: here's some images of [loukoumades](http://crystalcartierphotography.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2012/03/Crystal-Cartier-Loukoumades-greek-donut-0016-1.jpg) and [bougasta](http://glamorousglutton.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/01/Bougatsa-In-Honey-Syrup.jpg), in case you're curious.


End file.
